Hullámtörés
by mrsppiton
Summary: Lumione Snager - Bővebb leírás a történetben, mert ide nem fért ki.
1. Akaraton kívül

**Leírás:** Voldemortnak vége, a varázsvilág azonban nem nyugodhat. A Minisztérium felelőtlenül hoz döntéseket, a régi, békebeli idők rendjét pedig drasztikus változásokkal igyekeznek visszahozni. A házasságról szóló rendelet minden huszadik életévét betöltött hajadon, illetve nőtlen személyre érvényes, ez alól pedig az Arany Trió egykori tagjai sem kivételek. Hermione rosszul választ, férje pedig a végső csata során megözvegyült Lucius Malfoy lesz, aki a történtek ellenére továbbra is szívből gyűlöli a tisztátlan vért. Hermione pokoli hónapokat él át, egy napon azonban tragédia történik: régi ellenlábasa végez a Malfoy család fejével. A végrendelet pedig egyszerű és világos: az időközben állapotossá vált Hermione a továbbiakban Perselus Piton gondjára van bízva, az egyetlen emberre, akiben Lucius életében megbízott. És hogy mi sül ki ebből? A négy fejezetes történet végén kiderül. :)

-1-

Amióta kiderült, hogy boszorkány, Hermione Granger mindig lenyűgözve sétált végig egy-egy muglik lakta nagyvároson, településen. Csodálata és különös érzése az évek során nőttön-nőtt, főleg az utóbbi időben. Hihetetlen volt látni, hogy a londoniak mennyire komolyan képesek zsörtölődni minden apróság miatt. Az egyik elegáns asszony a pékség falának támaszkodva üvöltötte a mobiltelefonjába, hogy előreláthatóan késni fog a reggeli tárgyalásról, mert a cipője sarka szerencsétlen módon útközben letört. Néhány sarokra két férfi keveredett szóváltásba, egyikük kutyája ugyanis láthatóan képtelen volt az illendőség legalapvetőbb fokainak betartására. Mindenki sietett, az összes ember rohant valahová, az arcokon nemhogy mosoly nem suhant át, de az elégedettség legkisebb jelét sem mutatták. Hermione fejét csóválva sétált úti célja, a Mágiaügyi Minisztérium felé. Hoppanálhatott volna, ezen a reggelen azonban jobban esett a séta. A körülötte elsuhanók nem is sejtették, micsoda harcok, mekkora háború tombolt itt néhány évvel azelőtt. Hermione biztos volt benne, hogy sosem fogják tudni, hogy a különös és érthetetlen tragédiák, az értelmetlen halálesetek nem véletlenek voltak, nem gondatlanságból elkövetettek, és még csak nem is a megnövekedett mugli bűnszervezetek művei. Sosem fogják sejteni, hogy egy maroknyi ember mekkora erőbedobással, micsoda igyekezettel harcolt azért, hogy tudva-tudatlanul végül mindenki szabaddá váljon.

A varázsvilág persze tudta mindezt, ahogyan azt is, hogy kiknek köszönhetik Voldemort rémuralmának megszüntetését. Harryt kitüntették, megkapta az összes lehetséges díjat és érdemérmet, melyet élő mágus valaha megkaphat. Persze ő, Ron, és a többiek sem maradtak ki az ünneplésből, néhány hónapon át valóságos hősként kezelték őket, aztán a címlapokat felváltotta a nyugalmasabb élet, ő, Hermione pedig egyáltalán nem ellenkezett. Az iskolát elvégezték, a lány pedig a londoni Mágus Akadémián folytatta, aurornak tanult, nyáron pedig évfolyamelsőként sikeresen befejezte tanulmányait. Harryt és Ront mindez nem vonzotta, Voldemort legyőzése után egyébként is csak úgy kapkodtak utánuk a jobbnál jobb állásajánlatokkal. Ők pedig nem voltak rest kiaknázni a lehetőségeiket. Miután Ginny végzett a Roxfortban, szinte azonnal összeházasodtak Harryvel, mindenki legnagyobb meglepetésére pedig egy évvel később Ron és Luna is követte őket. A szőke hollóhátas a különleges növények és lények felkutatásának szentelte az életét, a legifjabb Weasley fiú pedig örömmel követte őt a világ minden pontjára. Ennek ellenére mindannyian rengeteget találkoztak, az iskolás években kötött barátságok nem múltak el nyomtalanul, Hermione legnagyobb örömére.

Az egykori halálfalók szigorú büntetésekre számíthattak, nagy részük rövid tárgyalás után egyenesen az Azkabanba került, azzal a tudattal, hogy onnan életükben már nem szabadulhatnak.  
>Voldemort legyőzésének hírére a minisztérium felbolydult, a kezdeti fejetlenséget pedig további rossz döntések követték.<p>

Ez volt az oka annak, hogy azon a szeptemberi kora reggelen Hermione idegesen lépett be a minisztérium harmadik szintjére, a Mágus-Mugli Kapcsolatok Hivatalának újonnan kialakított különtermébe. Megannyi tanácstalan nőtársának arca nézett rá vissza, amikor végigsétált a fekete márványpadlón, és zavartan intett a rá váró fiatal, kócos férfinak. Miközben a fenntartott ülőhelyhez sétált, egy mágikusan felerősített hang szólalt meg a semmiből, és egy bizonyos Joanna Goplins nevű fiatal nőt szólított. A szőke, sápadt nőt már látta valahol, ebben biztos volt. Gondolkodni azonban nem volt ideje, a holtra vált arcú lány egy lassan eltűnt a terem végi ajtó mögött. Ez még nyomasztóbbá tette a hangulatot, éppen ezért a gondolat, hogy Harry elkísérte, megnyugtató volt számára, ugyanis a szíve a torkában dobogott, és jobban izgult, mint a záróvizsgája alkalmával. A férfi látta ezt, és a maga módján igyekezett mindent megtenni, hogy feledtesse Hermionéval a rá váló kellemetlenségeket.

- Borzalmasan dühös vagyok, hogy Kingsley csak az államtitkári posztot kapta meg. Tudod, hogy ki nem állhatom a politikát, de szavamra, minden követ meg fogok mozgatni azért, hogy felülbírálják a korábbi döntést, és új szavazást indítsanak. Amelia Bones tökéletes főosztályvezető volt, de mágiaügyi miniszternek csapnivaló. Hihetetlen, miféle változtatásokat eszközöl csak azért, mert úgy gondolja, így helyreállíthatja a varázsvilágot. A legszörnyűbb pedig az, hogy ő valóban azt hiszi, mindezen döntéseivel jót tesz – dühöngött fojtott hangon.

- Hát valaki igazán közölhetné vele, hogy nem tesz jót. A legkevésbé sem – motyogta a lány.

- Hidd el, mindent megteszek azért, hogy ezt az egészet megállítsam. De egyszerűen nem értik meg, hogy semmivel sem jobbak, mint Caramel vagy Scrimgeour, és...

- Hermione Granger – szólalt meg a lágy, mágikus hang, ami mintha falakból jött volna. A helyiségben várakozók felkapták a fejüket, részvétteljesen végignéztek a lányon, majd ismét maguk elé meredve folytatták a kilátástalan várakozást.

- Jól van, Hermione, sok sikert. Menj, nem lesz semmi baj – biztatta együttérzően, majd gyengéden az ajtó felé tolta barátnőjét. A nehéz fémajtón belépve, egy hatalmas, repülőgép hangár méretű helyiségbe lépett. Szinte rendellenesen világos volt, a hófehér falak, a világos bútorok, és a hatalmas kristálycsillárok mind ezt a fényességet segítették elő. Mintha a barátságos környezettel próbálnák ellensúlyozni, miért is jönnek ide a pár nélküli boszorkányok valójában. A bizottság asztala a terem legtávolabbi végében volt, egy fehér, makulátlan szőnyeg vezetett odáig. Hermione látta az előtte levő lányt, aki néhány perccel azelőtt szinte sírva lépett be a terembe. Kifelé tartott, szinte szökdelt örömében, közben pedig magában beszélt.

- Hihetetlen, egyszerűen hihetetlen, mekkora szerencsém van! Morag McDougal! Erről álmodni sem mertem – csapta össze a kezeit, amikor pedig Hermione mellé ért, megállt, és bátorítóan megszorította a lány kezeit. – Nem kell félni, nagyon kedvesek. És képzeld, óriási szerencsém van, egy régi évfolyamtársamat kaptam, aki igazán kedves és jóképű! Nem is értem, hogy lehet, hogy még nincs párja. De már van. Én! El tudod ezt hinni? El tudja ezt bárki is hinni? Ó, Merlinre, csodálatosan boldog vagyok. Nem kell aggódnod, sok szerencsét kívánok!

Hermione nem tudott mit mondani, csak egy kínos, grimasz-szerű mosolyt eresztett a fiatal nő felé. Úgy döntött, gyorsan túl lesz a dolgon, szinte futva tette meg az utolsó néhány métert. A bizottság Amelia Bones-ból és két további, ismeretlen varázslóból állt. Barátságosan a lányra mosolyogtak, ez alkalommal azonban sikerült viszonoznia. A miniszter asszony bátorítóan mosolygott rá, ő pedig az előtte levő lány szavain gondolkozott. Talán ő is megússza, szerencséje lesz, és legalább ismerőst kap férjéül.

- Miss Granger, igaz? Foglaljon helyet, kérem – nézett a lányra az egyik varázsló. Lila talár volt rajta, és természetellenesen vézna nyakán ülő feje úgy kémlelte a lányt, mintha a fejébe akarna látni. Hermione bólintott.

- Tiberius, ez esetben azt hiszem, eltekinthetünk az azonosítástól. Miss Grangert mindenki ismeri, jól tudjuk, mennyit tett a háború idején azért, hogy Ő, akit nem nevezünk nevén, örökre eltűnjön a színről – bólintott barátságosan az egykori griffendéles felé. – Meg kell értenie azonban, hogy nem tehetünk kivételt, ha ugyanis önt mentesítenénk a törvény alól, olyan irányba sodornánk intézményünk politikáját, mely semmiben sem különbözne az előző hatalom, öhm, különös és elfogadhatatlan döntéseitől.

- Megértem, Miss Bones. Elnézést, miniszter asszony – javította ki magát Hermione.

- Akkor akár kezdhetjük is. Mivel a rendelkezésre álló idő alatt nem sikerült férjet találnia, a minisztérium sorsolásos módszerrel választja ki a jövendőbelijét. A lehetséges nevek az ott lebegő üveggömbökben találhatók – mutatott pirosra festett körmével Hermione jobb oldalára. A lány addig észre sem vette a több tucatnyi narancs méretű üveggömböt, melynek mindegyikében egy összehajtott pergamen volt. Talán nem is voltak ott, amikor belépett, talán csak később bűvölték oda őket, nem tudhatta, de nem is érdekelte túlzottan. Kérdőn nézett az asszonyra, aki folytatta. – A gömbökhöz lépve egyet érinthet meg, amint hozzáért, a többi eltűnik. Így kerüljük el az esetleges csalást.

- Sok sikert kívánunk, kisasszony – bólintott felé a lila taláros varázsló

- És mondja, a jó partik már kiestek? – kérdezte erőltetett nevetéssel Hermione. A lila taláros varázsló, és szemüveges társa megrökönyödve néztek a lányra, Miss Bones azonban alig tudott elfojtani egy halk kuncogást.

- Elnézést – nézett bocsánatkérőn a kollégaira, komolyságot erőltetve az arcára. – Miss Granger, kérem, érintse meg az egyik tetszőlegesen kiválasztott gömböt.

Az egykori griffendéles felállt, a gömbökhöz lépett, és morfondírozni kezdett. Bízott a szerencséjében, de úgy döntött, a logikájára bízza. Talán a bal szélen vannak a fiatalak és a kedvesebbek, a jobb oldalon pedig a kevésbé barátságosak. Vagy talán roxforti házak szerint van csoportosítva? A felső négy sor griffendéles, a következő három mardekáros, és így tovább? Esetleg szem és hajszín szerint rakták sorba a gömböket? Gondolataiból Amelia Bones hangja zökkentette ki, aki mintha olvasott volna a gondolataiban.

- Miss Granger, a gömbök teljesen össze vannak keverve, és minden új arajelöltnél újrakeverjük. Nincs semmi trükk, semmi logika, ezt garantálhatom. Tudom, rémisztő lehet, hogy az egész jövője egy apró üveggömbben van, de rengeteg sikertörténetet könyvelhetünk el. Az előző hölgy például…

- Ezt választom – vágta rá a lány, megérintve a hozzá legközelebb álló gömböt. Amint megérintette, a többi valóban eltűnt, a tenyerén tartott golyó teteje pedig levált, a benne levő sárgás pergamen szemmagasságba emelkedett vele. Önmagát bontotta ki, Hermione pedig kalapáló szívvel várta a benne rejlő nevet. Egy pillanatra becsukta a szemét, a szavai néma fohászt mormoltak, remélve, hogy amikor kinyitja, megnyugodhat. Amikor azonban a pergamenre pillantott, pupillája kikerekedett, a döbbenettől nem jutott szóhoz, levegő után kapkodott. – Valami… valami tévedés történt.

- Nem, itt nem következhetnek be tévedések. Az összes vőlegényjelölt nőtlen. Esetleg más problémája van? – lépett a lány mögé a lila taláros varázsló. A pergamenre pillantva elsötétült az arca, és fejét rázva kollégáira pillantott, Hermione azonban mindezt nem láthatta.

- Bocsánat, de ez nem fordulhat elő. Nem lehet, hogy… bárkit, csak Lucius Malfoyt ne! – rimánkodott az asztalhoz sietve. – Ő egy volt halálfaló, és…

- Mr Malfoy még az Ő bukása előtt áttért a mi oldalunkra. Ez sajnos nem indok.

- Nem! Perselus Piton tért át jóval Voldemort bukása előtt a jó oldalra. Malfoy egy gyáva féreg, aki csak a saját bőrét mentette a tettével. Egy élősködő, aki mindig ott van, ahol a jobb hely van biztosítva számára – kiáltotta kétségbeesetten.

- Elárulhatom, Miss Granger, hogy Mr Malfoy számára egyáltalán nem biztosítottunk „jobb helyet", ahogyan ön nevezi. A döntést csak igazán kirívó esetben lehet felülbírálni, például akkor, ha...

- Ha megöl? – tette fel a kérdést szinte sikítva a lány.

- Kérem, nyugodjon le, túlságosan rosszul fogja fel az eseményeket...

- Nézzék – váltott hirtelen nyugodtabb hangnemre. – Harry Potter, a legjobb barátom itt van velem, elkísért. Hallgassák meg őt, ez az egész törvény egy agyrém, és...

- Miss Granger, megtiltom, hogy a miniszter asszony előtt felülbírálja a miniszteri tanács döntését! – pattant fel dühösen a köpcös varázsló, Miss Bones azonban egy kézmozdulattal visszaparancsolta a helyére.

- Elfogadom, ha bírálják a döntéseimet, azonban ameddig én ülök a miniszteri székben, a döntés az én kezemben van. A varázsvilágnak rendre és biztonságra van szüksége, amit...

- Amit nem úgy kap meg, ha fiatal nőket és egykori halálfalókat kényszerítenek együttélésre. Vagy egyáltalán, két vadidegen embert, akik nem is ismerik egymást. Kérem, értse meg, Miss Bones! Sosem kértem semmit, sosem tettem törvénybe ütköző dolgot, még könnyen jövő állásokat sem fogadtam el itt magas pozíciókban, mert tisztességtelennek éreztem volna másokkal szemben. Én...

Ez esetben Mr Malfoy boldog lehet, hogy egy ilyen becsületes és céltudatos fiatal nőt vehet nőül. A beszélgetést lezártnak tekintem, kisasszony, ezekben az iratokban minden szükséges információt megtalál a házassági törvényről, és a nász életbeléptetésének feltételeiről. Természetesen bagoly fordultával Mr Malfoynak is haladéktalanul kiküldünk egy levelet, tájékoztatva őt a fejleményekről. További szép napot, és sok sikert, kisasszony – köszönt el ellentmondást nem tűrő hangnemben, ám de kedvesen a miniszter asszony.

Hermione tehetetlenül fújtatott egyet, távoztában azonban kifejtette, hogy Harry bizony meg fogja találni a megoldást az ügyére. Mindenki ügyére.

Harry végül nem találta meg a megoldást, hetek elteltével sem. Nem volt kiskapu, a törvény életbe lépett, és tántoríthatatlanul megmaradt, a közelgő esküvő gondolata pedig ott tornyosult Hermione feje felett. A papírokból kiderült, hogy a szabályzat szerint a kiválasztástól számított három hónapon belül meg kell kötni a frigyet, aki ezt nem teszi meg, az azkabani büntetéstől kezdve a varázsvilágból való száműzésig bármire számíthat. Senki nem mert kockáztatni. A lány és a férfi nem látták egymást a végső csata óta, ezen szokásukon pedig az esküvő híre sem változtatott, láthatóan mindketten azon az állásponton voltak, hogy jobb, ha az utolsó pillanatig kerülik egymást.  
>Hermione rengeteget gondolkodott azon, hogy vajon milyen emberré vált az évek során Lucius Malfoy. Tudta, hogy feleségét, Narcissát, néhány hónappal a Nagyúr legyőzése után elvesztette, valamint az újságokból arról is értesült, hogy Draco feleségül vette egy Astoria Greengrass nevű iskolatársukat, és valahol Franciaországban élnek, távol azoktól, akik elítélhetnék. A lány azon is sokat morfondírozott, hogy Lucius vajon miért nem követte a példájukat. A Voldemort legyőzése utáni perekben valahogy tisztára tudta mosni a nevét, vagyonának jelentős része, és tekintélye azonban a hírek szerint elveszett, logikusnak tűnt volna hát, ha a férfi is elhagyja az országot, és máshol kezd új életet. Mégsem tette, ezzel pedig megásta a saját, és Hermione sírgödrét is. Az esküvő előtti héten, az első találkozás előtti kósza pillanatban remélte, hogy a férfi megváltozott, és ha nem is kedves, de legalább elviselhető lett. Ez az álomkép azonban hamar szertefoszlott, Lucius Malfoy ugyanolyan fensőbbséges, és gyűlöletes volt, mint évekkel azelőtt. A Malfoy kúriában találkoztak, a férfi láthatóan nem volt hajlandó leereszkedni, és megkérdezni a lány véleményét bármiről is. Hermionét az esküvő részletei cseppet sem érdekelték, ahhoz azonban ragaszkodott, hogy a barátai és szerettei – habár Ausztráliában maradt szüleinek nem mert szólni az egészről – részt vehessenek rajta.<p>

- Én sem akarom ezt az egészet, Mr Malfoy. Jó lenne, ha nem úgy viselkedne velem, mintha minden az én művem lenne – vágott vissza a lány, amikor egy óra elteltével sem voltak képesek dűlőre jutni a vendégek ügyében.

- A te műved! Ugyanis a te átkozott kezed választotta ki az én nevem. – Lucius láthatóan nem vette a fáradtságot, hogy az udvariassága jeléül magázza a lányt. Hangjából sütött a gyűlölet, csakúgy, mint minden egyes mozdulatából.

- Ne remélje, hogy félni fogok magától. Bármit tehet, ezt az egyet nem érheti el. Ahhoz szerencsétlenebb feleséget kellett volna kifognia – morogta a lány, miközben azt kérdezte magától, vajon hogyan fogja kibírni egy örökkévalóságig a férfi mellett.

Az esküvő szűk körű, és egy Malfoyhoz képest meglepően dísztelen volt, de ezt egyikük sem bánta. Hermione elérte, hogy legalább a hozzá legközelebb állók, Harry, Ron, Luna és Ginny részt vehessenek a szertartáson. Lucius nem hívott senkit, a tanúja Perselus Piton volt. Hermione feleslegesnek talált bármiféle felhajtást, néhány nappal azelőtt mégis hagyta, hogy Ginny elrángassa abba a szalonba, ahol ő is megtalálta álmai ruháját. Hermione mindezt nem kereste. Egyenes szabású, fehér selyemruhát választott a legegyszerűbb és legolcsóbb fajtából. Minek túldramatizálni a dolgot, gondolta. Akár egy több ezer galleont érő ruhát is felvehetett volna, Lucius akkor sem tartaná őt többre egy koszos sárvérűnél. Nem is vágyott a férfi elismerésére, ki nem állhatta, a gondolatra pedig, hogy miféle kötelezettségeket kell teljesíteni az első közös éjszakájukon, kirázta a hideg.  
>A szertartás komolyan és csendesen telt, az esküvőt levezető varázsló pedig nem ragaszkodott a hitvesi csókhoz, Hermione nagy megkönnyebbülésére. Biztos volt benne, hogy Lucius fizette le a minisztériumi alkalmazottat, és ez egyszer rettentően nagy hálát érzett a férfi iránt.<br>Fogadást természetesen nem tartottak, ahogyan közös vacsorát sem. Lucius kikötötte, hogy nem hajlandó Pottert és a Weasley ivadékokat vendégül látni a házában, Hermione pedig egyébként sem volt ünneplő kedvében, ráhagyta hát, elbúcsúzott barátaitól, és követte újdonsült hitvesét. Késő délután volt, mire a kúriához hoppanáltak, a novemberi hideg az arcukba csapott, a birtokon szürkeség honolt, a kúria ellenben világos és meleg volt. Lucius nem fáradt azzal, hogy lesegítse Hermione kabátját, rá sem nézve a fiatal nőre megszólalt:

- A vacsorád az étkezőben vár. A manó majd megmutatja a szobádat.

- Maga nem vacsorázik? – kérdezte Hermione, udvariasságot erőltetve a hangjára.

- Veled soha – villantak meg ridegen a szürke szemek, a férfi pedig eltűnt az egyik ajtó mögött.

Hermione nem fárasztotta magát azzal, hogy a ház ura után rohanjon, és mindent elsöprő szócsatába kezdjen. Hitetlenkedve megcsóválta a fejét, és az étkező keresésére indult. Nem kellett sokáig keringenie a hatalmas kúriában, az étkező helyiség ugyanis a nappaliból nyílt. A hosszú mahagóni asztalon teríték volt, egy személyre.

- A ház új úrnője, Mrs Malfoy. Merrow köszönti úrnőjét – szólalt meg egy mély hang a lány háta mögött. Hermione ijedten ugrott egyet, de a mögötte álló alak nem volt magasabb, mint az étkezőasztal. A házimanó idősnek tűnt, és megviseltnek, látszott, hogy a Malfoy kúriában nem részesül szívélyes ellátásban, mégis olyan mélyre hajolt, hogy orra szinte a földet verte.

- Én is üdvözöllek, Merrow – mosolygott rá félszegen a lány. – Régóta szolgálsz itt?

- Nem elég rég ahhoz, hogy megháláljam gazdámnak mindazt a jót, amit értem tett.

- Mit tett érted? – nézett rá csodálkozva Hermione, miközben hagyta, hogy a manó kihúzza számára a széket.

- Merrownak öröm, hogy a nagy múltú Malfoy családot szolgálhatja. – A manó nem mondott többet, de Hermione biztos volt benne, hogy semmi boldogság nincs a Malfoyok szolgálásában. Főleg, ha a ház ura Lucius. A vacsora persze páratlan volt, pontosan olyan, mint amilyet az ember elvár egy fényűző kúria szolgálóitól. Bár az egykori griffendélesnek az is megfordult a fejében, hogy innentől kezdve száraz kenyér és víz lesz a jussa, végül jóllakottan lépett újdonsült hálószobájába. A manó készségesen körbevezette, végül lesütött szemmel megszólalt. – Merrow kéri asszonyomat, hogy ne büntesse meg.

- Miért büntetnélek meg? – nézett rá elkerekedett szemmel Hermione.

- Merrow nem az asztalfőre terített asszonyomnak, és nem a legszebb hálószobát készítette elő, de Merrow nem tehet róla, Merrow csak az ura parancsát követte, Lucius gazdám pedig azt mondta, hogy asszonyom semmit nem kaphat meg, ami valaha szegény megboldogult Narcissa úrnőmé volt...

- Ne aggódj, Merrow – bólintott diplomatikusan Hermione. – Nem is akarom elfoglalni a ház egykori úrnőjének helyét. Most lepihenek, kérlek, hagyj magamra.

A manó bólintott, és egy halk pukkanással távozott. Hermione az ablakhoz sétált, meg akarta nézni a kilátást, azonban túlságosan sötét volt, még a távolban magasodó hegyek körvonalát sem tudta kivenni. Az ajtó mögötte halk kattanással kinyílt, nyilván Merrow felejtett el tiszta törülközőt előkészíteni. A rideg, mély hang azonban határozottan nem a manóhoz tartozott, és Hermione már azelőtt tudta, ki áll mögötte, mielőtt megfordult volna, a látogató ugyanis beszélni kezdett.

- Hála a kétbalkezességednek, itt tartunk, ez pedig bizonyos kötelezettségeket von maga után. A házasság beteljesítéséhez el kell hálnunk a nászt. A gyomrom is felfordul a gondolattól, hogy hozzád kell érnem, ezzel remélem, tisztában vagy. Az a nagyszerű gondolat is megfordult a fejemben, hogy inkább az Azkabant választom ehelyett a pokoli éjszaka helyett. Perselus barátom azonban jobb belátásra bírt, egy apró trükk segítségével. Ezt idd meg – nyújtotta felé Lucius az egyik rózsaszín bájitallal teli kelyhet. Hermionénak nem kellett gondolkoznia, hogy rájöjjön, mi az. A szerelmi bájital még azok számára is tökéletesen felismerhető volt, akik még életükben nem találkoztak vele közelebbről. Tudta és hallotta, mit jelent ez. Lucius enélkül képtelen lenne hozzáérni. Hermione hasonlóképpen érzett, és nem azért, mert a férfi csúnya lett volna. Nem, egyáltalán nem volt az, valójában a korához képest igazán jól festett. Szőke hajába néhány ősz szál vegyült, arca ezzel szemben ránctalan volt, fehér ingbe bújtatott felsőteste hívogató. Hermionénak gyorsan emlékeztetnie kellett arra, kivel kapcsolatban táplál ilyen gondolatokat, amikor pedig meglátta Lucius gyűlölködő pillantását, minden kitisztult. Egy hajtásra kiitta a kehely tartalmát, és fél szemmel látta, hogy a férfi ugyanígy tesz.

Lassan sétáltak egyre közelebb egymáshoz, míg végül már csak egy lépés választotta el őket a másiktól. Hermione bátran nézett szembe az előtte álló férfival. A szürke szemek ezúttal vágyat és birtokolni akarást tükröztek, Hermione pedig viszonozta mindezt. Csak az utolsó pillanatban hunyta le a szemét, amikor a találkozás Lucius ajkával már elkerülhetetlennek bizonyult. A férfi csókja hideg volt, de szenvedélyes, Hermione pedig megállíthatatlanul kezdett sodródni a vég felé.

- Piszkosul kívánlak. Hermione…

A fiatal nő hangosan felnyögött, Lucius szavai annyira izgatóan hatottak rá, mint még soha semmi az életében. Az egész teste tüzelt, a lábai remegtek, és hangosan sóhajtozott, miközben férje lassan, kimondhatatlanul lassan lesimogatta testéről a köntösét. Valahol mélyen, az agya egy kis szegletében tudta, hogy mindez csak a bájital hatása, agyát azonban elhomályosította a hirtelen fellobbant vágy, semmivel nem törődött. A férfi halk és elégedett nevetést hallatott, amikor szembesült azzal, hogy a vékony fekete anyag alatt felesége semmit nem visel. Hermione kacéran húzódott a lehető legközelebb férjéhez, aki képtelen volt tovább türtőztetni magát, az ágyra döntötte a lányt, és miközben hagyta, hogy az alatta heverő megszabadítsa minden ruhadarabjától, egyre merészebbé vált, a lány csókja, már nem volt elég neki. Amikor továbbléptek, és végre teljesen átadták magukat a másiknak, elködösült elméjük kimondhatatlanul örült a ténynek, hogy még előttük az egész éjszaka. Reggelre egyikük sem emlékezett semmire.

A nászéjszakát követő hetek nem teltek másként, mint ahogy Hermione azt elképzelte. Luciust szinte soha nem látta, a férfi egyik étkezés alkalmával sem volt hajlandó egy asztalhoz ülni feleségével, naphosszat a dolgozószobájában, vagy házon kívül volt. Hermione mindezt cseppet sem bánta, bár pokolian érezte magát a hatalmas, barátságtalan házban, egyetlen öröme, a férfi könyvtárának titkos feltérképezése volt, és a vacsora kétszer egy héten Harryéknél.  
>Barátai még mindig fel voltak háborodva a minisztérium álláspontját illetően, ugyanis Harry bárhogyan is próbálkozott, még mindig nem ért el eredményeket a törvény megváltoztatásának ügyében. Nem tehettek mást, minden egyes alkalommal biztosították Hermionét afelől, amit már ő is tudott: a Potter házaspár ajtaja mindig nyitva áll előtte. Ő pedig élt is az alkalommal, a karácsonyt is náluk töltötte, ahogyan az újévet is, azonban az utóbbi napokban azonban kénytelen volt lemondani a látogatásokat. Különösen érezte magát, émelygett, szédült, rosszul volt. Nem ejtették a feje lágyára, a kezdeti önámítás után maga előtt sem titkolhatta tovább, hogy pontosan tudja, mi okozza a tüneteket. Napokig várt még, nem mesélt senkinek a balsejtelméről, körülbelül egy hét elteltével azonban úgy érezte, nem titkolózhat tovább Lucius előtt.<br>Vasárnap délután volt, az egyetlen nap, amit férje mindig, teljes egészében otthon töltött. Nesztelenül lépett be a dolgozószoba ajtaján.

- Mr Malfoy, beszélnünk kell – köszörülte meg a torkát. A férfi fel sem nézett a papírokból, válaszul csak alig hallhatóan felmordult. – Szükségem lenne egy gyógyítóra. Egy nagyon diszkrét gyógyítóra. A Mungóban nem bízom, mert…

- Engem nem érdekel, kiben bízol vagy kiben nem. Hogy merészelsz ilyesmivel zavarni? – förmedt rá a lányra, aki ez alkalommal ijedten összerezzent. – Mr Malfoy, nincs más választása…

- Az ördögbe, hogyne lenne más választásom! Nem egy magadfajta fogja megmondani, hogy mit tehetek, és mit nem. Ha gyötör valami, menj a számodra fenntartott intézménybe, a szobámba pedig még egyszer ne tedd be a lábadat, mert ha átragasztod rám a betegséget, én…

- A betegségem neve terhesség – kiabálta dühösen Hermione. Nem bírta tovább, a váratlan hírek, és a férfi közönye teljesen összeroppantotta. Ez már nem egy házasság volt, amiből kis szerencsével, idővel kiléphet, esetleg egy törvénymódosítás segítségével akár másnap távozhat. Nem. A tény, hogy az egyetlen kötelező éjszakán, amikor mindent megosztottak egymással, megpecsételték sorsukat, letaglózta. Tudta, ebből már nem léphet ki, vagy ha egyszer meg is teszi, már semmi nem lesz ugyanolyan. Minden erejére szükség volt, hogy hangja nyugodtabbá váljon. – De ha azt akarja, hogy rövid időn belül erről mindenki tudomást szerezzen, rendben. Indulok is.

- Hogy mi vagy? – pattant fel Lucius, fellökve az egyik tintatartót. A kék folyadék végigfolyt a pergamenhalmazon, de senki nem törődött vele. Férje szeme még mindig ridegséget tükrözött, de belenézve Hermione valami mást is látott, ami leginkább rémületre hasonlított.

- Nem vagyok biztos benne, de adva van minden lehetséges tünet – sütötte le a szemét. – Én pedig megijedtem, nagyon megijedtem. Azért megyek a Szent Mungóba, hogy eloszlathassam a kételyeket.

- Nem mész sehova. Nem hagyod el a házat, felmész a hálószobádba, és megvárod a gyógyítót – döntött a férfi, ellentmondást nem tűrő hangon.

- Elnézést, Mr Malfoy – kezdett bele Hermione gúnyos udvariassággal, próbálva elfojtani ezzel kitörő könnyeit. – De hajlamos elfelejteni, hogy nem vagyok az a nő, akit úgy rángathat, ahogy a kénye-kedve kívánja. Kértem valamit, maga elutasította. Most, hogy tudja, hogyan áll a helyzet, beleegyezett, hogy szerez nekem egy diszkrét gyógyítót. Ezért maradok itt, Mr Malfoy, és nem másért.

Mielőtt Lucius bármit is mondhatott volna, a lány sarkon fordult, és távozott. Amint kilépett a szobából, képtelen volt türtőztetni magát, sírva fakadt. Nem hangosan, azonban annál keservesebben. Lucius biztosan nem hallhatta, főleg, miután felment a szobájába. Gyűlölte az egész kúriát, minden egyes helyiségét, egyedül a hálószobájában érezte magát otthon. Néha. A helyiség most nem biztonságos magányt nyújtott, hanem arra az éjszakára emlékeztette, akkor is, ha tudatosan nem volt képes belőle felidézni semmit. Túlságosan fiatal volt még, és ezzel a lépéssel minden apró remény elveszett a független életre. Titkon mindig remélte, hogy a házassága Luciusszal csak pillanatnyi állapot, csupán egy kis szelet az előtte álló tartalmas és boldog életből. Elég intelligens volt ahhoz, hogy felmérje a helyzetet. Tudta, hogy törvények jönnek, törvények mennek, és biztos volt benne, hogy előbb vagy utóbb megkapja azt a hírt, amire hónapok óta vár. Hiszen Harry is rengeteget tett az ügy érdekében, ha valakinek, akkor az ő szavának előbb-utóbb teret kell majd engedniük. Ha azonban bebizonyosodik, hogy annak az éjszakának következménye lett, ráadásul egy gyermek személyében, akkor sosem menekül. Csak ezt ne – könyörgött magában.

A gyógyító, egy javasasszony társaságában negyed óra elteltével kopogtatott a szobája ajtaján. Hermione meg sem lepődött azon, hogy Lucius nem vett részt a kivizsgáláson.

- Üdvözlöm, Mrs Malfoy, a nevem Krugenor gyógyító, a javasasszony pedig Martha, a feleségem és a jobb kezem egyben – köszöntötte. Idős, őszes hajú, ám de igen barátságos ember benyomását keltette, csakúgy, mint felesége, aki deresedő haját laza kontyba kötve hordta. – Egy gyógynövényes főzet, és néhány vizsgálat segítségével rögvest megállapíthatjuk, hogy a tüneteit valóban a megváltozott állapota okozza-e.

- Ezt igya meg – nyújtott felé a javasasszony egy világossárga itallal teli poharat. – Egyszerű, a terhesség kimutatását segítő ital. Amennyiben a vizsgált fél állapotos, hatástalan, azonban, ha mégsem terhes, heveny rosszullétet okoz, amit mi természetesen időben elmulasztunk.

- Még sosem hallottam erről – rázta a fejét bizalmatlanul a lány.

- Semmi oka az aggodalomra, kedvesem. Nem maga az első asszony, aki ezzel a módszerrel oszlatja el a kételyit. Ráadásul hosszú évek óta élvezzük a Malfoy család bizalmát, nem kell kételkednie a szaktudásunkban – biztosította a javasasszony.

Hermione lassan bólintott. Végül is – gondolta, miközben kiitta a pohár tartalmát –, még egy rosszullét nem oszt, nem szoroz. Sőt, ez alkalommal reménykedett, hiszen néhány perc szenvedés semmi nem volna ahhoz képest, ami rá várna, ha… Nem, erre gondolnia sem szabad!

Hosszú, óráknak tűnő percek teltek el, látványos eredmény mégsem következett be. Hermione egyre idegesebben járkált fel és alá, amikor a gyógyító végre megszólalt.

- Mrs Malfoy, kérem, mondja el, milyen típusú tüneteket észlelt magán az utóbbi napokban?

- Reggelente általában rosszul vagyok, nem reagálok jól bizonyos szagokra, folyton émelygek, néha még napközben is. Emellett…

- Nos, ezek, és a főzet alapján ön minden kétséget kizáróan gyermeket vár, ezt megerősíthetem. Gratulálok!

- Ez teljesen biztos? Lehet, hogy csak elrontottam a gyomrom, és…

- Bocsásson meg, hogy félbeszakítom, de a főzet ennyi idő alatt bőven ki szokta fejteni a hatását. Önnél, asszonyom, hatástalan, tehát gyermeket vár.

A gyógyító hangja egyre távolabbról csengett, aztán elhalkult. Elhagyták a szobát, ő pedig magára maradt. A többire nem emlékezett. Talán túlságosan nyers volt, amikor mindenkit kiküldött a helyiségből, nem volt benne biztos. Persze Lucius rövid időn belül tett arról, hogy emlékeztesse. A szobájában kereste fel, a kopogtatással természetesen nem fárasztotta magát. Az ő háza, az ő szabályai – ezt már az elején közölte feleségével.

- Még egyszer ne merészelj ilyen tiszteletlenül viselkedni senkivel, aki a családommal kapcsolatba hozható! Elvetted a nevemet, hát viselkedj is ahhoz méltóan. Nem érdekel, hogy ehhez mennyire kell megerőltetned magad – sziszegte.

- Krugenor gyógyító beszámolt önnek a fejleményekről? – kérdezte megsemmisülten Hermione, nem törődve a fejmosással.

- Gyomorforgató, hogy azonnal megestél. Az óvintézkedésekre nem is gondoltál. Kissé többet vártam az egykori iskola elsőtől.

- Mr Malfoy, ketten vagyunk felelősek a kialakult helyzetért – vágott vissza vörösödő fejjel. – Mit fogunk tenni? Közösen kell döntenünk.

- Döntenünk? Semmiről nem kell döntenünk. Világra hozod a fiamat, de ez nem jelenti azt, hogy akár egy lépéssel feljebb emelkedhetsz hozzám. Sárvérű vagy.

- A gyermek pedig félvér lesz.

- A fiam aranyvérű lesz – sziszegte tagoltan, olyan közel hajolva a lányhoz, hogy orruk szinte súrolta egymást. A váratlan hírtől láthatóan ő sem lett boldogabb, rideg szemei ugyanolyan gyűlölködve tekintettek feleségére, mint annak előtte.

- Nem biztos, hogy fiú lesz – kiáltotta dacosan a férfi után, aki amilyen gyorsan jött, olyan sietve távozott is, hangosan becsapva az ajtót maga mögött.

Nem biztos, hogy fiú. Akár lány is lehet. Az ő gyermeke. És persze Mr Malfoyé. Nem tudta, hogy vajon képes lesz-e valaha is belenyugodni ebbe.

Hosszú hetek teltek el, a helyzet Hermione és Lucius között pedig nem javult. Az egykori griffendéles napjai nagy részét a szobájában, vagy Harrynél és Ginnynél töltötte. Lucius már az elején kikötötte, hogy a lány vendégei semmilyen esetben sem tehetik be a lábukat a Malfoy birtokra, ebből pedig még azután sem volt hajlandó engedni, miután kiderült, felesége állapotos. Hermione minden ellátást megkapott – az utód érdekében. Az előtte álló kilenc hónap már-már kiváltságosnak érkezett, abban azonban biztos volt, hogy amint világra hozza a gyermeket, a férfi ismét semmibe veszi az ő kényelmét vagy lelki békéjét. Pokoli évek várnak rá, ebben biztos volt. Az első néhány nap rengeteget sírt, az egész napot az ágyában töltötte, ételt is csak a benne fejlődő magzat kedvéért vett magához. Végül aztán lassan belenyugodott. Barátai úgy reagáltak a váratlan helyzetre, ahogy előre elképzelte: Harry és Ron teljesen megrökönyödtek, és csak Hermione tudta megakadályozni őket abban, hogy ne támadjanak Luciusra, Luna és Ginny pedig próbálták a legjobb fényben feltüntetni a terhesség tényét. A támogatásuk rengeteget segített a lánynak, azt pedig hamar eldöntötte, hogy történjen bármi, legyenek bárhol, a születendő gyermekének minden szeretetet meg fog adni, hiszen a kicsi nem tehet arról, hová születik. Azt pedig csak remélni merte, hogy Lucius is megszereti majd a csöppséget, főleg, mert a végső csata óta Draco megszakított minden kapcsolatot az apjával. A január és a február a reménykedéssel telt, mert bár Lucius továbbra sem kereste személyesen, a manón keresztül többször is érdeklődött felesége egészsége felől. Az érzékeny hónapokban mindez kissé megmelengette a lány szívét, és bár barátainak sosem számolt be ezekről a férfihoz köthető apróságokról, magában tudta, hogy ez hatalmas előrelépés az előző hónapokhoz képest.

Február eleje volt már, amikor egyik reggel Hermione az étkezőbe lépve Luciusszal találta szemben magát. Íratlan szabály volt, hogy a férfi szinte hajnalban reggelizett, Hermione pedig reggel vagy délelőtt. Ez alkalommal azonban úgy tűnt, Lucius megfeledkezett a saját maga alkotta szabályról.

- Elnézést, én... Majd visszajövök később – motyogta szabadkozva a lány, miközben próbált minél jobban elrejtőzni a köntösébe. Nem számított a ház urának jelenlétére.

- Ne menj. – Lucius hangja az ebédlő ajtajában megállította. Csodálkozva nézett vissza a férfira, aki felállt, és az asztalt megkerülve az ajtóhoz lépett. Azon a reggelen valahogy kevésbé tűnt gyűlölködőnek, mint általában. – Megyek én.

Nem köszönt el, nem bólintott a lány felé, csak kisétált. Nem jegyezte meg, hogy a sárvérű mivoltával Hermione elvette az étvágyát, hogy illetlenül rövid köntösben sétálgat a házban. Egyszerűen nem szólt semmit, távozott a házból.

Aznap délután a Varázsbűn-üldözési Főosztály vezetője kopogtatott a kúria ajtaján. Hermione éppen a könyvtárszobában olvasgatott, amikor Merrow jelezte neki a váratlan látogató érkezését. Csodálkozva lépett be a nappaliba, magában abban reménykedett, hogy Lucius esetleg elkövetett valamit, ami miatt felbonthatják a házasságukat.

- Mrs Malfoy, néhány órája sajnálatos dolog történt. A férje, Mr Malfoy a zsebpiszok közben tartózkodott éppen, amikor az egyik régi ellenlábasával, a halálfalói vádak alól felmentett Thorfinn Rovellel összetűzésbe keveredett. A párbaj hevében pedig Rovel halálos átokkal sújtotta a férjét. Igazán sajnálom, és engedje meg, hogy kifejezzem őszinte részvétemet...

- A férjemet? – kérdezett vissza hitetlenkedve Hermione. – Most akkor mi van a férjemmel?

- Mr Malfoy életét vesztette, de arra kérem, legyen erős...

A rosszullét, ami nem jött akkor, amikor kiderült, kihez kell férjhez mennie, amikor kiderült, hogy gyermeket vár, ez alkalommal bekövetkezett; Hermione ájultan esett össze.


	2. Főzőleckék

A lányt a nagy házban felemésztette a csönd. Nem csapódtak ajtók, nem hallatszottak léptek, ő pedig nem hagyta el a hálószobát. Két hét telt el, a helyzet pedig az első napokhoz képest nem javult. Nem a lelkében, ó dehogy! A helyzethez képest Hermione igazán jól volt, kár lett volna játszania a hipokratát, hiszen sosem szerette Luciust, még csak rokonszenvet sem érzett a férfi iránt soha. Mr Malfoy rideg és kegyetlen volt, életében sosem alacsonyodott le odáig, hogy beszélgetésbe bonyolódjon egy sárvérűvel, még akkor sem, ha az illető a tulajdon felesége volt. Egymás mellett éltek hónapokig, de Hermione gyakorlatilag semmit nem tudott róla. Nem tudta, mit szeret enni, mikor ébred fel, mikor fekszik le, és mit csinál a köztes időben. Mivel foglalkozik, amikor fél napokra bezárkózik a dolgozószobájába, hová megy, amikor elhagyja a házat, kivel találkozik… Azt sem tudta, mi dolga volt azon a végzetes reggelen.

Az újságok persze mindent tudtak, jobban, mint Hermione. Ez volt az oka annak, hogy a lány már második hete alig hagyta el az otthonát. Úgy tűnt, ha hírverésről van szó, részvétnek helye nincs, ez ellen pedig vajmi keveset tudott tenni. Barátai is megpróbáltak segíteni, de a szép szó nem használt, a kúria védetté tétele pedig lehetetlen küldetésnek bizonyult; a varázslatok nem hatottak, néhány fejvadász fényképész pedig szinte minden nap a birtok környékén sündörgött. Így készültek olyan felkiáltású cikkek, mint „Összeomlott a feleség! Hermione Malfoy zavart tekintettel sétálgat a birtokon!" vagy „A Kiválasztott rosszul választott? Harry Potter csaknem a Malfoy kúriába költözött!"  
>A Próféta a minisztérium nyomására mindenképp tapintatosabb volt, a többi sajtóorgánum azonban nem kímélt senkit és semmit. Harry és Ginny valóban rengeteget voltak vele, ahogy pedig idejük engedte, Ron és Luna is meglátogatták. Gondolataiból kopogtatás zökkentette ki, Merrow volt az. A manót láthatóan megviselték a történtek, és bár Hermione biztos volt benne, hogy Lucius vele sem bánt kesztyűs kézzel, az apró lény elkeseredése hetek elteltével sem múlt, arca beesett volt, az ócska ruhának csúfolt rongydarab szinte lógott rajta.<p>

- Úrnőmnek látogatói érkeztek, Merrow pedig erről mit sem tudott. Merrow nem készült többszemélyes vacsorával, sem frissen készült harapnivalóval. Merrow azonnal rohan, és…

- Én nem hívtam ide senkit – ült fel meglepetten az ágyban Hermione. – Kik azok?

- Harry Potter úr, egy úr és hölgy, valamint egy másik úr – hadarta a manó.

- Ennyi úr egyszerre a házban? Csak nem arra akarnak rávenni, hogy rögtön újraházasodjak? – ironizált savanyú képpel a lány, de azért felkelt. Borzalmasan festett, az utóbbi napokban alig foglalkozott magával, haja kócos volt, szemei karikásak, arca sápadt. Megpróbálta a lehető legjobbat kihozni magából, azonban amikor a fésülködés és egyéb műveletek végén a tükörbe nézett, rájött, kevés sikerrel. De hát mit is számít a külső? Hiszen – gondolta – a minisztériumban igyekezte a legjobb formáját hozni, és végül hol kötött ki? A lépcsőn lesétálva fojtott beszélgetésfoszlányokra lett figyelmes, a látogatók a nappaliban voltak. Az utolsó lépcsőfokon leérve végre teljesen belátta a helyiséget. Először Harry alakján akadt meg a szeme, ahogy idegesen gesztikulálva vitatkozik egy bajszos, talárba öltözött középkorú varázslóval. Amikor azonban ösztönösen a kanapéra nézett, felkiáltott meglepetésében. A díványon ülő megszeppent házaspár a szülei voltak. Be kellett csuknia a szemét, és újra kinyitni, hogy megbizonyosodjon, nem képzelődik. Hihetetlen volt őket ott látni, ahová hajdanán a legrettegettebb halálfalók jártak épp abból a célból, hogy a lehető legtöbb muglit megsemmisítsék. Hermione biztos volt benne, hogy ha Lucius élne, ez a pillanat óriási fricska volna a számára. De ez most nem számított, mindenről és mindenkiről megfeledkezve kapaszkodtak egymásba ők hárman, Hermione igazi családja. Abban a pillanatban jött rá, mennyire hiányoztak neki az utóbbi hónapokban anyja tanácsai, apja támogatása, a szülői háttér. Édesanyja válla fölött hálás pillantást vetett Harryre, biztos volt benne, hogy mindez a fiú műve. Ő pedig egyáltalán nem bánta.

- Kislányom, mi ez az egész? – tartotta el magától az édesanyja. Hangja értetlenséget, szeme zavart tükrözött.

- Harry barátod csak annyit mondott, hogy történt valami az életedben, ami most a visszájára fordult. Semmit nem értünk. Kié ez a nagy ház, mit keresel itt?

- Éppen ezért vagyok itt, hogy megbeszéljük, ki mit örökölt – szólt közbe fontoskodva a bajuszos varázsló. A Granger házaspár megrökönyödve nézett a férfira.

- Örökölt? Mi folyik itt?

- Anya, apa, történt valami, amiről nem beszéltem nektek. Gyertek, üljünk le, így egyszerűbb – mutatott a dívány és a karosszékek felé, majd Merrowot szólította, mire a manó készségesen megjelent. – Kérlek, hozz italt és valami rágcsálnivalót a vendégeknek.

- Hogy került hozzád egy kobold? Most már végképp nem értek semmit – rázta a fejét az apja.

- Apa, ő egy házimanó, nem kobold. És elmondom. A minisztérium…

- Megbocsásson, Mrs Malfoy, de ha kérhetem, fogja rövidre, nem áll módomban egész nap itt várakozni, minisztériumi alkalmazottként ezer dolgom van – vágott a szavába az idegen varázsló.

- Mrs Malfoy? Ki az a Mrs Malfoy? – nézett körbe a szobában Mrs Granger, mintha egy hatodik személyt keresne, akit eddig nem vélt felfedezni. Hermione fájdalmas képpel emelte fel a kezét, a talárossal senki nem törődött, ellenben a lány is osztotta azt az álláspontot, miszerint jobb hamar túlesni rajta.

- A minisztérium hozott néhány új törvényt, meséltem nektek róluk. Viszont van egy, ami engem is érintett, és nem mondtam… Házassági törvény a neve, és mivel nem találtam magamnak természetes úton, így egyfajta sorsolásos módszerrel kellett választanom. Sajnos nem volt szerencsém. Lucius Malfoy lett az a férfi, akihez hozzá kellett mennem. Már hallhattatok róla, ő egy…

- Egy halálfaló, jól emlékszem? – pattant fel Hermione apja. – Azok gyilkosok, és annak a Voldemortnak az oldalán álltak. Hogy lehet, hogy egy gazember… Ezzel az alakkal jártál egy évfolyamba, igaz?

- Nem, apa – vágott fájdalmas képet Hermione. Apja nyilvánvalóan Dracóra gondolt, hiszen sokszor mesélt nekik mardekáros ellenségéről. Fogalma sem volt, hogyan fognak reagálni a szülei, ha megtudják, kiről beszél valójában. – Az iskolatársam Draco Malfoy volt. Lucius az apja volt.

- Hogy micsoda? Az apja?

- És hogyhogy csak volt? – értetlenkedett Mrs Granger.

- A törvény kötelezett, nem volt más választásom, hozzá kellett mennem. Novemberben esküdtünk, és nem szóltam nektek, mert reméltem, hogy valahogy megoldódik a helyzet, és nem lesz hosszú távú ez a házasság. És valóban nem is lett. Mr Malfoyt néhány napja megtámadta egy régi riválisa, és meghalt.

- Te jó ég! – kapta a szája elé a kezét Hermione anyja, miközben másik kezével lánya kezét ragadta meg.

- Bocsássatok meg, hogy ennyi ideig titkolóztam, nagyon sajnálom, de csak idegeskedtetek volna, azt pedig nem akartam – magyarázkodott bűnbánóan Hermione. Visszagondolva, talán egyszerűbb lett volna már az elejétől kezdve tájékoztatnia szüleit, úgy esetleg minden rendben lett volna, és nem egyszerre zúdította volna a nyakukba az egész mizériát. De ezen már kár volt gondolkodni, ami történt, megtörtént.

- Szegény kislányom, miket kellett átélned! Mi pedig semmit nem tehettünk…

- Egyébként sem tudtatok volna beleszólni. A mágikus törvények, és a kötések nem bonthatók fel csak úgy, egy szóra. Én pedig jól vagyok, nem kell aggódnotok. Leszámítva egy dolgot, amiről még nem beszéltem nektek – vett nagy levegőt. – Szóval én ter…

A mondatot éles kopogtatás szakította félbe, mindenki értetlenül nézett a bejárati ajtó irányába.

- Vendégeket vársz? – kérdezte Harry.

- Nem, nem vártam senkit.

- Én viszont igen! – kiáltott fel a taláros varázsló, és személyesen ment az előszobába, hogy fogadja a látogatót. Mielőtt bárki bármit mondhatott volna, visszatért az őt követő alakra pedig Hermione végképp nem számított.

- Maga meg mit keres itt, Piton? – kérdezte elhűlve a talpig feketébe burkolózó férfira Harry.

- Azt én is szeretném tudni – mérte végig hűvösen a minisztériumi varázslót, a szobában tartózkodó többi személy felé bólintott, majd Harryre nézett. – Látom, az udvariasság még mindig nem az erőssége.

- Rögvest elmondom, miért van itt. Mr Perselus Piton, jól sejtem? – mérte végig a mogorva férfit, mire a megszólított lassan bólintott. – A néhai Lucius Malfoy engem bízott meg azzal, hogy esetleges elhalálozása esetén közöljem a végakaratát. Mrs Malfoy, született Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy és Perselus Piton az érintettek ez ügyben, azonban az elhunyt fia bagoly fordultával jelezte, hogy nem tud részt venni a végrendelet ismertetésén. Remélem, megértik – fordult a Granger házaspár és Harry felé –, hogy az, amit a következő percekben közölni fogok, csak az érintettekre tartozik. Csak néhány percet vesz igénybe az egész.

- Rendben, öhm, akkor menjünk át az étkezőbe. Ne haragudjatok, mindjárt jövök. Addig Merrow kiszolgál benneteket – tanácsolta zavartan Hermione szüleire és Harryre nézve.

- Ne aggódj, addig szórakoztatom a szüleidet – nyugtatta meg Harry, de a lány látta, hogy a könnyed hang ellenére gondterhelten ráncolja a szemöldökét. Miközben beinvitálta a két férfit az étkezőbe, különös érzés lett úrrá rajta; úgy hozott döntést, úgy látta el a vendégeit, mintha a ház az övé lenne, pedig még mindig nem érezte magát otthon, a legkevésbé sem.

- Nos – köszörülte meg a torkát a minisztériumi varázsló, miután mindhárman helyet foglaltak a hosszú asztal körül –, akkor nem is húznám tovább az időt, kezdjünk bele. Mr Malfoy a végrendeletet legutóbb egy héttel ezelőtt újította meg, a házasságkötés okán. Miután felolvastam, mindketten kapnak egy-egy példányt, a tisztánlátás kedvéért. Az ifjabb Mr Malfoynak természetesen már elküldtem egy másolatot, mellyel egyetért, és nem kívánja megvétózni.

- Kérem, elkezdhetnénk? – emelte a plafonra a tekintetét Hermione.

- Jól van, nem kell siettetni, ezt kötelességem volt közölni – nézett a lányra rosszallóan. – Tehát, akkor elkezdem. Alulírott Lucius Malfoy, belátási és cselekvőképességem teljes birtokában, befolyástól mentesen halálom esetére az alábbiak szerint rendelkezem: több száz éve a családunk birtokában álló Malfoy kúriát minden ingóságával együtt, valamint a hasonlóképpen különvagyonomat képező londoni Gringotts háromszázkilencvenes fiókjában lekötött összeg örököse egyetlen és elsőszülött fiam, Draco Malfoy legyen. Az időközben feleségemmé vált Hermione Malfoyt, született Grangert, a házassági törvény és akaratom értelmében, terhessége okán a továbbiakban egyetlen barátomra, Perselus Pitonra bízom. A két gyászév leltével egykori feleségem teljes szabadságot és felmentést élvezhet mindennemű akaratom alól, a születendő gyermekemnek azonban köteles az én nevemet adnia. Azt elősegítendő, hogy másodszülöttem a lehető legnagyobb kényelemben és nyugalomban nőhessen fel, a Gringotts kétszáztizenegyes fiókjában lekötött összeggel kívánom biztosítani. Feleségem, Hermione Malfoy, halálom esetén semmiféle részesedést nem kaphat az előzőekben felsorolt ingó és ingatlan vagyonokból, a részére egy tíz galleonos juttatást folyósítok, amennyiben pedig terhessége bármiféle módon meghiúsul, a gyermek számára fenntartott fiók megszüntetését követelem, a benne tárolt összeget pedig elsőszülött fiam, Draco Malfoy részére kérem folyósítani. Perselus Piton a szolgálataiért kétszáz galleon fizetségben részesül. Elvárom, hogy végintézkedésemet minden érintett tiszteletben tartsa, bármiféle megmásítást nem tűrök el. Jelen nyilatkozatot ép elmével, szabad akarattal, minden befolyástól mentesen tettem. Dátum és aláírás, és vége. Van valami kérdésük esetleg?

- Adja ide – nyúlt Piton ingerülten a pergamenért. Összeszorított szájjal olvasta végig, Hermione azonban látta, hogyan válik arca egyre fehérebbé. Úgy látszott, első hallásra képtelen volt felfogni a végrendeletet, ami a lány számára egyszerű és világos volt. Talán az elmúlt hónapok izgalmai okozták, de megedződött, és sápítozás helyett rögtön átlátta a helyzetet.

- Nézze, Mr…

- Palmer. Alexander Palmer.

- Rendben, Mr Palmer. Nem áll módomban elfogadni a végrendeletet, és feltételezem, a másik fél, Piton professzor is ezen az állásponton van – intett a még mindig a pergamenre merendő férfi felé. – A férjem halott, és bármit is firkantott egy darab pergamenre, ilyen szintű utasításokat nem vagyok hajlandó elfogadni, teljesíteni pedig végképp nem.

- Sajnálom, asszonyom, de nincs más választása, ugyanis…

- Tanult ember vagyok, Mr Palmer – hajolt közelebb a férfihoz. Szemei villámokat szórtak, hangja elszántabb volt, mint valaha. Nem, ez alkalommal nem fogja hagyni, hogy valaki más mondja meg helyette, hogyan és kivel élje az életét. – Van fogalmam a jogról, és legyünk a mágusvilágban vagy muglik között, a szabadságomat efféle módon sehol nem vehetik el.

- Miss Granger, nincs hova mennie, a kúriából a felolvasást követő egy héten belül végleg távoznia kell, az összeg pedig, amit néhai férje hagyott magára…

- Van hová mennem, a szüleim és a barátaim támogatására bármikor számíthatok. A tíz galleonos _juttatásomra_ – nyomta meg gúnyosan az utolsó szót – pedig köszönöm, de nem tartok igényt.

- Már elnézést, hogy beleszólok az időközben kialakult parázs vitába – emelkedett fel Perselus –, de érintettként nekem is volna néhány szavam. Lucius végakaratát teljes mértékben elutasítom, a rám kiszabott fizetségre pedig nem tartok igényt. Maga pedig, Mr Palmer, többet ne merészeljen ez ügyben zaklatni.

- Örömmel megtenném, egyetlen bökkenő van csupán. – A varázsló kárörvendő hangja visszafordította az épp távozni készülő Pitont az ajtóból. – Hallottak már a Megszeghetetlen esküről, igaz?

- Persze, hogy hallottunk, azonban egyikünk sem tette le, tehát…

- A Megszeghetetlen akaratról azonban felteszem, ennél jóval kevesebbet tudnak. – A férfi szavai nyomán megfagyott a levegő a helyiségben. Annak ellenére, hogy Hermione mindig is rengeteget olvasott, fogalma sem volt, miről beszél a minisztériumi varázsló. Piton arcán pedig ugyanazt az értetlenséget látta, amit ő is érzett. – Pompás, látom végre képtelenek szóhoz jutni, ez pedig azt jelenti, hogy ez alkalommal nem fognak a szavamba vágni. Akkor el is mondanám a lényeget, ugyanis a végrendelkezés ezen fajtájával a felvilágosodás óta igen kevesen élnek. A végrendelkezés a megszokott módon és formában zajlik, azonban a végrendelkező ellátja a pergament egy különleges varázslattal, mely kötelezi az érintetteket az elhunyt akaratának betartására. Belátom, kissé elavult, azonban a Varázshasználati Főosztály valahogy elsiklott felette az évek során, ugyanis nem került fel a betiltott vagy megszüntetett varázslatok közé.

- Hogyhogy elsiklottak felette? Nem várhatják el, hogy olyan szabályok között éljek, amelyek a sötét középkorban voltak hatályosak – csapott az asztalra Hermione.

- Természetesen a Varázshasználati Főosztályon élhetnek fellebbezéssel…

- Fogok is!

- … azonban, ha a varázslatot be is tiltják hosszú hónapok vizsgálódása után, ez, mivel a beszüntetés előtt íródott, vonatkozik magukra – fejezte be Palmer.

- És mi van, ha nem tartjuk be? Miféle középkori átok szóródik akkor ránk? Hat lábunk nő vagy két fejünk? – gúnyolódott Hermione.

- Meghalnak – közölte egyszerűen a minisztériumi varázsló, miközben az asztalra helyezett egy-egy példányt a végrendeletből, és szedelőzködni kezdett. – Bármi kérdésük van a végakarattal vagy a pénzösszegek folyósításával kapcsolatban, forduljanak hozzám bizalommal.

- Pénzösszegek? Kit érdekel a pénz? – ugrott fel Hermione. – Figyeljen, nem örököltem a férjemtől vagyonokat, de mint említettem, nincs is szükségem a pénzére. Van spórolt pénzem, az összeget megbeszéljük, csak mondja meg, mennyiért vállalná el, hogy semmissé teszi ezt az őrültséget.

- Mrs Malfoy – fordult felé a férfi, és úgy beszélt, mintha a lány gyengeelméjű lenne. – Mivel igazán intelligensnek mondja magát, feltételezem, tudja, hogy a mágikus kötések nem bonthatók fel sem pénzzel, sem befolyással. Törődjenek bele, hiszen csak két évről van szó.

A férfi már épp távozott volna, amikor Piton az ajtónál elállta az útját.

- Figyelmeztetem – ragadta meg talárja gallérjánál fogva Palmert. Hangja halk és fenyegető volt. – Ha most rögtön nem csinál valamit, nagyon meg fogja bánni. Bájitalokkal foglalkozom, tehát megvannak az eszközeim.

A lány még sosem látta ilyen bosszúsnak egykori professzorát, bár tény, hogy az utóbbi években nem találkozott vele. Valójában szinte el is felejtette, hogy létezik. Most azonban jobban élt, mint valaha, fekete szemei szikrákat szórtak, szája egyetlen vékony vonallá vált, kezeit ökölbe szorította, összességében szinte riasztóan festett. A minisztériumi alkalmazott arcán páni félelem futott át, szabad kezével azonban sikeresen megkaparintotta pálcáját, mellyel jelentős fölénybe került, Piton pillanatnyi hezitálását kihasználva pedig kinyitotta az ajtót, és hátrálni kezdett.

- No, de kérem! Ezt nem teheti! Rátámadni egy minisztériumi alkalmazottra… Ennek még következményei lesznek – kiabálta.

Hermione nem hitt a fülének. Hát ismét megtörtént, megint elintézték helyette az életét, eldöntötték a sorsát. Persze Lucius felettébb nagylelkű volt, annak ellenére, hogy mindezt a másik két fél tudtán kívül tette, „csupán" két évre előre döntött az ő, és gyermeke sorsáról. De mégis milyen jogon? Sosem gondolta volna, hogy a minisztérium ennyire hanyag és felelőtlen. Régen, még az akadémia alatt olvasott a jogszabályokról és a bűbájokról is, de azt hitte, minden elavult és régimódi törvényt és bűbájt betiltottak és megszüntettek. Ezek szerint nem így volt, és ezt a saját bőrén kellett megtapasztalnia. Palmer a nappalin átsétálva is magában szitkozódott Harry és a Grangerék pedig idegesen ugrottak fel, meglátva a férfit. Perselus még mindig az ajtóban állt, Hermione segélykérően nézett rá, a férfi azonban tagadóan elfordította a fejét. Úgy tűnt, neki kell kezébe vennie az irányítást.

- Holnap bemegyek a varázshasználatira, maga pedig velem jön, rendben? Érvelni fogunk, és addig nem hagyjuk békén őket, ameddig nem csinálnak valamit – jelentette ki. Piton nem ellenkezett, Hermione pedig ezt beleegyezésnek vette, tovább ütötte hát a vasat. – Kérem, ne szóljon senkinek erről, főleg ne itt és most. Nem szeretném, ha a szüleim megtudnák, hogy össze lettünk kényszerítve.

Mielőtt a férfi bólinthatott vagy reagálhatott volna, az ajtón, mint egy ciklon, beszáguldott Mrs Granger.

- Össze lesztek kényszerítve? Ezzel a férfival? Ő nem az egyik tanárod volt?

- Anya! – nézett az asszonyra hitetlenkedve Hermione. – Te hallgatóztál?

- Mit képzelsz rólam, kislányom? – háborgott Jane Granger. Hermione elszégyellte magát, édesanyja, akitől az egyenességét örökölte, valóban nem vetemedett soha efféle tettre. – Láttam, hogy elment az a bajszos úr, ezért az első utam hozzád vezetett, de meghallottam, amit beszéltetek. Mondd, mi folyik itt?

- A megboldogult férjem igen aljas módszert talált ki – kezdett bele, és mindent elmesélt anyjának. Jane tátott szájjal hallgatta. Az évek során lánya elbeszélései alapján nagyjából megismerkedett a varázsvilággal, efféle intézkedésekről azonban soha nem hallott.

- Itt fogunk lakni?

- Nem áll szándékomban kiteregetni a magánéletemet – válaszolta tömören.

- Ezek szerint nem. Akkor hol? – kérdezősködött tovább.

- Ne idegesítsen, mindent meg fog tudni idejében – hárította el a férfi.

- Alig néhány napom van a költözésig, jogom van tudni. Már nem a diákja vagyok, akit csak úgy lerázhat – erősködött.

- Valóban nem, sokkal idegesítőbb, mint akkor – nézett fel ingerülten a dolgozat halomból.

- Maga mindig ennyire csökönyös? Egyetlen kérdésre várom a választ már percek óta, de maga csak kerülgeti, szurkálódik, és…

Perselusnak elege lett. Nem elég, hogy a negyedévesek képtelenek megjegyezni az egyszerű elméleteket, és nem képesek különbséget tenni Golpalott második és harmadik törvénye között, még ez az idegesítő nőszemély sem hagyja békén. Egyelőre el sem kezdődött két évig tartó büntetésük, és mégis, Granger máris a nyakára jár! Kibírhatatlan! Komótosan lerakta a pennáját, megtörölte a kezét, felemelkedett a szélből, és ijesztően közel sétált a lányhoz.

- Még nem találtam megfelelő lakhelyet – közölte tagoltan, fenyegetően a lány arcába hajolva. Mielőtt Hermione bármit válaszolhatott volna, Perselus a vállánál fogva megfordította, és egy jelzés erejű lökéssel az ajtó felé irányította. A lány vállán áthajolva lenyomta a kilincset, és erőnek erejével kitessékelte látogatóját. Miután az ajtó becsukódott mögötte, Hermione megtalálta a hangját, dörömbölve kiabált a túloldalról.

- Javaslom a Szellemszállást!

Még hogy a Szellemszállást! Anélkül is véresen hátborzongató még a gondolat is, hogy egy nővel kell együtt élnie, akinek ráadásul hamarosan gyereke születik.

A költözés február utolsó hetében volt esedékes, ahhoz pedig, hogy a lehető legtovább húzzák az elkerülhetetlent, mindkét fél ragaszkodott. Nem mintha, Hermione olyan jól érezte volna magát a kúriában, sőt. Az ott töltött időt igyekezetett a lehető legminimálisabbra redukálni, utolsó estéjén pedig egyetlen könnycseppet sem ejtett. Egyrészt tudta, sírással nem oldana meg semmit, másrészről pedig biztos volt benne, hogy akárhova is viszi Piton, annyira borzalmas és nyomasztó, mint a kúriában eltöltött hónapok, semmi nem lehet. Reggel, ha reményekkel telve nem is, de bizakodóan lépett ki hálószobája ajtaján – végleg. Amint becsukta maga mögött az ajtót, Merrow a semmiből megjelent. Két bőröndje volt csupán, a manó azonban ragaszkodott ahhoz, hogy átvegye őket egykori úrnőjétől. A poggyász előttük lebegett, ők pedig a lépcsőről tartottak lefelé, amikor a manó megszólalt.

- Merrow egy levelet kapott Perselus Piton úrtól, melyben leírta, hogy Merrow-nak személyesen kell gondoskodnia arról, hogy asszonyom eljusson az új otthonába. Kér esetleg még valamit asszonyom, vagy indulni szeretne?

Jellemző – gondolta magában Hermione. Piton még arra sem veszi a fáradtságot, hogy személyesen kísérje az új lakhelyükre. Pocsék egy vendéglátó, az egyszer biztos!

- Induljunk most – döntött Hermione. Az ajtón kilépve még egyszer, utoljára hátranézett. Az előszobából csak a szalon egy kis szeletét lehetett látni, a hatalmas csillárt, két míves karosszéket, és a kandalló egy részét. A hatalmas ablakokon csak úgy áradt be a fény, az előszobában álló életnagyságú márványszobor azonban olyan hideg volt, mint a ház egykori ura. Tudta, hogy így fog emlékezni életének erre az időszakára, kristálykalickájának meghatározó eleme volt a helyiségekből áradó hűvösség, mely maga volt Lucius.  
>Az újságírók és szenzációhajhászok már napokkal azelőtt elhagyták a birtokot, ebből pedig Hermione arra következetett, hogy semmit nem sejtenek Lucius végrendeletének tartalmáról. A manó belekapaszkodott a lány kabátjába, egy pillanattal később pedig már egy kis dombon voltak. A közelben piros tetejű, félig hólepte házak kuporogtak egy kupacban, távolabb elszórtan ugyancsak fellelhető volt egy-egy hajlék. Hirtelen körülnézve az egész olyan ismerős volt Hermionénak, mintha már járt volna arrafelé. Alaposabban körül kellett néznie, amikor azonban meglátta a távolban ködbe burkolózó tornyokat, mindent megértett.<p>

- Hiszen ez Roxmorts! Az pedig ott a távolban a Roxfort! – kiáltott fel meglepetten.

- Bámulatos a felismerő képessége, akár egy trollal is versenyre kelhetne – szólalt meg egy unott hang a háta mögött. Meglepetten pördült meg, Piton az ajtóban állt, teljes közönnyel szemlélve a párost.

- Jó napot! – köszönt oda Hermione, majd visszafordult a manóhoz. – Mondd, Merrow, mi lesz veled most, hogy egyedül maradtál? Draco az új gazdád, igaz?

A manó bólintott.

- Merrow azt az utasítást kapta, hogy vigyázzon a kúriára.

- Egyedül leszel abban a nagy házban? – szörnyülködött Hermione. Nem tudott rosszabbat elképzelni annál, hogy valaki egyedül tengesse a napjait egy Malfoy kúriához hasonló helyen.

- Granger, mielőtt jégveremmé változna a ház, akár be is fáradhatna.

A lány egy dühös pillantásra sem méltatta a férfit, egyszerűen tudomást sem vett róla.

- Egy manónak ez a dolga – bólintott Merrow, Hermione pedig Siporra gondolt, aki az éveken át tartó magánytól majdnem teljesen becsavarodott. – Ha asszonyomnak nincs már szüksége Merrow szolgálataira, Merrow menne, mert Draco úrfi, mint a kúria új tulajdonosa, felhatalmazta Merrow-t, hogy védje le a birtokot a kíváncsiskodók ellen.

- Persze, menj csak. Köszönök mindent, és…

Az ajtó hangos dörrenéssel becsukódott. Pitonnak elege lett a várakozásból. Merrow csodálkozva meredt a lányra.

- Ne is törődj vele – legyintett. – Vigyázz magadra, és hálásan köszönöm, hogy a szolgálatomra álltál, amikor szükségem volt rád.

- Úrnőm ne hálálkodjon, egy manónak ez a dolga – ismételte fejét lehajtva. – Merrow még sosem találkozott olyan kedves asszonnyal, mint úrnőm.

A manó mélyen meghajolt, és egy pillanat alatt köddé vált, Hermione pedig ott maradt egyedül a szabadban. Jobban körbenézett, megnézte leendő lakhelyét. A dombról megközelítőleg öt perc az út a faluba. Régen Harryvel és Ronnal sokat sétáltak Roxmortsban, és sokszor merészkedtek a falun túlra is, a lakóövezetbe, a magányosan álló házikók felé azonban sosem mentek. Bár a hó már olvadt, a táj mesébe illő látványt nyújtott. A házat körbevevő, derékmagasságú kerítés kissé kopott volt, de a piros, már-már vidám kinézetű ház igazán barátságosnak tűnt. Úgy döntött, ideje belülről is megszemlélnie a házat, felkapta hát bőröndjeit, és bekopogott az ajtón.

Perselus arra sem vette a fáradtságot, hogy elébe siessen a lánynak, egy egyszerű pálcaintéssel engedte be új lakótársát. Ő a maga részéről az egyik karosszékben foglalt helyet. A ház szép volt, szebb és sokkal jobb, mint amire számított.

- Körbevezetne a házban? – köszörülte meg a torkát Hermione.

- Nappali. Konyha és étkező – mutatott kedvetlenül az ajtóra. Pont szemben ült vele. Majd a lépcső felé intett. – Hálószobák. A jobb oldali a magáé, külön fürdőszoba tartozik hozzá.

- Milyen vendégszerető – morogta gúnyosan Hermione. Perselus tudomást sem vett róla.

Hermione letette a poggyászát, és lassan körbesétált a szobában. A szőnyegek szépek voltak, a falak krémszínűek, a bútorok is kényelmesnek tűntek. A kandallóban barátságosan pattogott a tűz, előtte medvebőr hevert. Sosem nézte volna ki Pitonból ezt a stílust, és bár ő egészen másképp rendezte volna be a házat, új otthona sokkal inkább elnyerte a tetszését, mint az előző.

- Hogy lesz az életünk? Úgy értem, mivel kénytelenek vagyunk egy fedél alatt lakni, ki kellene találni valami rendszert, hogy összetűzések nélkül élhessünk – ült le a kanapéra Hermione. – Mondjuk, én készíthetném a reggelit, az ebédet, és a…

- Elég lesz a vacsora. Korán kelek, a reggelit elintézem, az ebédet pedig a kastélyban szoktam elfogyasztani. – Perselusnak semmi kedve nem volt kompromisszumokat kötni, de úgy vélte, jobb elkerülni a félreértéseket. Neki aztán nincs szüksége egy pörölő asszonyságra, aki fakanállal hadonászik… Habár Grangert a legkevésbé sem lehetett az „asszonyság" jelzővel illetni, ezt ő is belátta. – Tud maga egyáltalán főzni?

- Nem, de…

- Akkor miről beszélünk? – ugrott fel morogva a férfi. – Nem leszek a maga kísérleti nyula, arról ne is álmodjon! Máskor ne húzza az időmet feleslegesen, tíztől órám lesz.

- Remélem, ezzel nem azt akarja mondani, hogy reggeltől estig bent lesz, és csak aludni jön haza.

- De, pontosan ezt akartam mondani – fordult vissza az ajtóból. Szeme gúnyosan megvillant, amikor a lányra nézett. – Netalántán igényt tart a társaságomra?

- Igen! – vágta rá Hermione, majd amikor rájött, milyen hevesen kardoskodik Piton jelenléte mellett, elvörösödött. – Mármint nem… én… Tudja, hónapokig arra voltam kényszerítve, hogy ott töltsem az időm a Malfoy kúriában. Egyedül reggeliztem, ebédeltem, vacsoráztam. Ha társaságra vágytam, átmentem Harryékhez, de ők is egy család, hiába mondták, hogy bármikor mehetek, nem zargathattam őket folyton. A szüleim az egészről semmit nem tudtak, most kint élnek Ausztráliában, hozzájuk sem mehetek minden áldott nap. Aztán amikor úgy alakult, hogy ennyi idősen özvegy lettem, ismét valaki más döntését kényszerítették rám. Nem akarok megint egyedül lenni, mert elég a tudat, hogy egyébként is magányos vagyok, nincs társam, de így legalább valaki egy légtérben tartózkodna velem, szólna hozzám néhány szót, és… Te jó ég, úgy beszélek, mint a saját nagymamám.

Perselus néhány pillanatig még mereven nézte a lányt, majd szó nélkül elhagyta a házat. Nagyszerű – gondolta Hermione, miközben pálcája segítségével felnavigálta újdonsült emeleti szobájába a holmiját. Ismét sikerült világraszóló bolondot csinálnia magából. A szobája szintén lakályos volt. A berendezés egy faragott franciaágyból, egy mahagóni ruhásszekrényből, egy éjjeliszekrényből és egy kényelmes karosszékből állt. A fürdőszoba csempéje napsárga volt és barátságos. Hermione szívesen vetett volna egy pillantást Piton fürdőjére, el nem tudta képzelni ugyanis, hogy a férfi ilyen vidám színek között éljen. Talán egy elegáns mélyzöld berendezés… igen, az illik hozzá. De nem nézhette meg, a világon semmi köze nem volt Pitonhoz.

A délelőtt további részében sem maradt tétlen. Miután berendezkedett, első dolga volt levelet írni a szüleinek, melyben tudatta velük, hova költözött, jól van, és megígérte nekik, hogy napokon belül sort kerítenek egy közös családi vacsorára. Bagoly nem volt a háznál, ezért lesétált a faluba, hogy a postahivatalban mielőbb feladhassa a borítékot. Bízott benne, hogy a válasz napokon belül megérkezik, nagyon hiányolta már szüleit, és szerette volna őket megnyugtatni, nem akarta, hogy miatta idegeskedjenek. A posta épületéből kilépve úgy döntött, nem tér rögtön haza, inkább sétálgatott a faluban, és új életén gondolkozott. És az elkövetkezendőn… Terhességének még csak az első szakaszában járt, valójában még fel sem fogta, hogy hamarosan anya lesz. Lucius halála után néhány nappal megjelent a kúriában Krugenor gyógyító, aki a lány határozott kérése ellenére ragaszkodott ahhoz, hogy megvizsgálja. Mindent rendben talált, és mielőtt távozott, egy hatalmas üveg bájitalt hagyott neki a terhességi tünetek kezelésére, így Hermione – azon kívül, hogy igyekezett bőségesen étkezni – semmit nem érzékelt állapotából. Órákig sétálgatott a faluban, az írószer boltban új tintát és pennát vásárolt, és a Mézesfalásba is betért, ahonnan egy doboz cukormázas tortával, és két csomag csokibékával távozott. Lévén, hogy szülei fogorvosok, gyerekkora óta kínosan ügyelt a fogaira, az utóbbi hetek eseményei után azonban ennyi kilengést engedélyezett magának. Amikor nagy nehezen felmászott a még kissé csúszós domboldalon, és belépett a házba, a konyhában egy letakart tányér várta, mellette egy cetlivel.

_Ha nem lenne elegendő, a tál újratöltődik. Jó étvágyat. P.P_

Piton gondoskodott az ebédjéről. Nagyszerű – állapította meg magában a lány. Nyilvánvalóan a roxforti konyháról hozhatta, amikor ugyanis hozzálátott a sült elfogyasztásához, ismerős ízek kerítették hatalmába. Miután jól lakott, elmosogatott, de utána tanácstalanul állt meg a kis konyha közepén. Épp hogy csak elmúlt ebédidő, neki pedig fogalma sem volt, mit csinálhatna. Harry és Ginny dolgoztak, Ron és Luna ismét valahol külföldön tartózkodtak, neki pedig semmi dolga nem akadt. Amint kiderült, hogy gyermeket vár, a Nemzetközi máguskapcsolatok főosztályán, ahol addig dolgozott, azonnal megkapta a szabadságát. Pedig nem kérte. Valahogy a varázsvilágban erre kimondottan ügyeltek, hiszen a mugliknál az sem volt különös, ha a nők az utolsó hónapokig dolgoznak, itt azonban, amint hírét vették terhességének, hosszú szünetet utaltak ki neki. Visszavárták, emiatt nem aggódott, főnökei szerint fiatal kora ellenére kiváló munkaerőnek bizonyult. Az előtte álló hat hónapot azonban fogalma sem volt, hogyan fogja átvészelni. Nem volt az a kifejezett anyatípus, hogyan is lett volna? Fiatal, huszonéves lány volt, az életét a tanulás és később a munka tette ki. Fiatal, huszonéves lány volt, az életét a tanulás és később a munka tette ki, a baráti összejövetelek, a kötetlenség. Tonks és Remus halála után sokat foglalkozott a kis Teddyvel, aki a nagyanyjához került, de az, hogy havonta egy, esetleg két alkalommal eltölt egy napot egy csecsemővel, egyáltalán nem tette éretté az anyaságra. Vívódott, ezt maga előtt sem titkolta. Félt, hogy ezt az akadályt képtelen lesz áthidalni, hogy kudarcot vall… Az idő elálmosította, és mivel semmi dolga nem volt, a szobájába ment. Amint lefeküdt az ágyára, rögtön álomba merült.

Az első hetek hasonlóan pocsékul teltek, a március közepe azonban változást hozott. A napjait magányosan töltötte, csakúgy, mint Luciusszal való házassága idején, ez most mégis nyugalmasabb, vidámabb volt. A hasa alig láthatóan növekedni kezdett, és egyre inkább érzékelte testén állapotának változását. Sokat sétált a faluban, és bár Harrynek kevés ideje akadt, Ginny rendszeresen meglátogatta. A maradék időben hosszú sétákat tett a faluban, a hó fokozatosan elolvadt, a bágyadt, kora tavaszi napfény pedig üdítően hatott rá. Csütörtök este volt, a szobájában volt, épp a közös vacsorához készült elő, melyet végre meg tudott beszélni szüleivel. A levelet, amit küldött neki, zsupszkulccsá változtatta, és csak remélni merte, hogy szülei rendeltetésszerűen fogják használni. A fél napját a konyhában töltötte, egy újonnan vásárolt szakácskönyvből próbált elkészíteni egy egyszerűnek, mégis laktatónak mondott fogást. Hiába az elmúlt hetek, a főzőtudományát nem gyakorolta, Piton utasítására ugyanis minden étkezéskor egy házimanó jelent meg telepakolt tányérokkal – a főzésre nem volt gondja. Ez alkalommal azonban kitett magáért, miután pedig megfőzött és megterített, pihentető fürdőt vett. A külsejére is nagyon ügyelt, nem akarta, hogy szülei azt higgyék, rossz sora van Roxmortsban. Hét óra után öt perccel kopogtattak; Mr és Mrs Granger sikeresen megérkezett a zsupszkulccsal.

- Csodásan festesz, kislányom – ölelte magához Jane. – Az arcod egészen kivirult, és a szemed is másképp csillog. Mondd, tényleg boldog vagy itt?

- Igen, sokkal jobb, mint a Malfoy kúria, a barátaim is sokszor meglátogatnak, ráadásul a falu itt van egy köpésre. Jut eszembe, máskor feltétlenül gyertek korábban, meg akarom nektek mutatni Roxmorts nevezetességeit, vajsört ihatnánk a Három seprűben, megmutatnám a Szellemszállást, meg ilyenek – csacsogott vidáman, miközben bevezette szüleit a nappaliba.

- Nagyszerűen hangzik – mondta apja, miközben egy feje búbjára adott puszival üdvözölte. – Igazán szép, takaros otthon.

- Piton professzor ízlését dicsére – magyarázta a lány.

- És hol van a te… öhm… lakótársad? – nézett körbe összehúzott szemöldökkel Richard, mintha Pitont megpillanthatná két könyvespolc közé préselődve, vagy a kanapé alatt bujdokolva.

- Piton professzor nem szokott… – A mondat közepénél elakadt a szava, a bejárati ajtó ugyanis kinyílt, az előszobában pedig Perselus alakja jelent meg. Hermione bocsánatkérő pillantást vetett a szüleire, és elébe sietett a férfinak, aki épp kabátját akasztotta fel. Fojtott hangon szól hozzá. – Nem is tudtam, hogy hazajön. A szüleim épp most érkeztek vacsorára. Este hagytam magának egy üzenetet.

- Minden bizonnyal elkerülte a figyelmemet. Jobb, ha visszamegyek a kastélyba, egyébként is el akart készíteni egy fontos bájitalt – nyúlt zavartan a kabátja után.

- Ne! – tette a kezét a karjára Hermione. Piton nem olvasta az üzenetet, tehát magától jött haza. – Ez a maga háza is, és esküszöm, nem fogom megmérgezni a főztömmel. Anyáék pedig már kérdezősködtek ön után. Jöjjön, kérem!

Perselus maga sem értette, miért egyezett bele, de egyszer csak azt vette észre, hogy eltünteti a kezében tartott vacsoracsomagot, ő maga pedig engedelmesen követi a lányt a nappaliba. Rendes fénynél jobban szemügyre vette, és látta, amit a hetek alatt nem is figyelt: Hermione terhességének jól látható jele volt már. Granger láthatóan nem szégyenlősködött, testhez simuló barackszínű ruhát vett fel. Mire észbekapott, már a Granger házaspár előtt állt. Jane kedves mosollyal üdvözölte, Richardban azonban némi fenntartást érzett. Kezet nyújtott, és igyekezett hasonlóan kimért maradni. Jó taktika, az évek során már megtanulta; nem ad vele támadási felületet. Miközben szóval tartotta szüleit, észrevette, hogy a lány észrevétlenül eggyel több terítéket varázsol a szemközti étkező asztalára. Valójában jó illatok áradtak a konyhából, és bár kényes volt az ételre, most nem tartott tőle.

- Milyen a közös élet? Jól kijönnek egymással? – kérdezte Perselust kedvesen Jane.

- Nem okozunk gondot a másiknak – válaszolta diplomatikusan a férfi.

- Piton professzor és én jól kijövünk egymással. – Hermione nem mert a Perselusra nézni, tudta, hogy ez a kelleténél nagyobb hazugság, de érezte a belé fúródó tekintetet.

- Nagyszerű lehet ez a mágusélet, de néhány dolgot sosem értettem. Például az ehhez hasonló ódivatú varázslatokat, és persze azt az igazságtalan törvényt, amit a minisztérium hozott. Otthon a tévében a kosztümös filmekben szoktak ilyen események történni, nem a való életben – rázta a fejét Jane, majd gyorsan Perselusra pillantotta. – A televízió egy olyan szerkezet, melyben különböző műsorokat…

- Anya, erre semmi szükség – intette le szégyenlősen a lány. – Piton professzor félvér, tudja, mi az a televízió.

- Oh, elnézést! – nevette el magát az asszony. – Amikor Hermione barátai először meglátogattak minket, a tévé véletlenül bekapcsolva maradt, Ron pedig úgy megrémült a „dobozban élő emberektől", hogy kirohant a házból.

- Annyi esze van – morogta a férfi, ügyelve arra, hogy senki ne hallja meg.

- Tehát, Mr Piton, maga a mugli világba született? Mesélne a családjáról?

- Apám mugli volt, anyám boszorkány. Bocsásson meg, de ennél többet nem szeretnék a családomról beszélni – tért ki a válasz elől Perselus, mire a házaspár csodálkozva felvonta a szemöldökét. Mielőtt azonban bárki bármit mondhatott volna, Hermione úgy döntött, ideje, hogy színre lépjen.

- Talán folytassuk a beszélgetést az asztalnál, teljesen kihűl az étel, amit órákon át készítettem – csapta össze a kezeit, és beráncigálta szüleit a konyhával egybenyitott étkezőbe. Nem jött volna jól épp az elején egy veszekedés Piton és a szülei között. Valójában nem is értette, miért marasztalta azon kívül, hogy a férfi ez alkalommal előzékenyen hazatért hozzá. Erős kétségei voltak azzal kapcsolatban, hogy apja és Perselus miféle közös témát találhatnak. Az első percek zavarában szülei versengve dicsérték a főztjét, majd a terhességéről kérdezték. Kellemetlenül érezte magát, mert mindenki vele foglalkozott, a téma csak ő volt. Egy nyakatekert mondattal kellemesebb vizekre evezett, szülei praxisáról kezdett beszélni. Legnagyobb meglepetésére szülei és Piton ezzel megtalálták a közös pontot: egész vacsora alatt a mugli és mágikus gyógyító szerekről, gyógyitalokról beszélgettek. Igen, ez kétségtelenül Pitonhoz illő téma volt, Hermione pedig – hála tanulmányainak – némileg szintén hozzá tudott szólni a társalgáshoz. Amikor kibontották a második üveg mézbort – Hermione gyümölcslevet ivott – úgy tűnt, Grangerék és Piton kezdik megkedvelni egymást. Tíz óra is elmúlt már, mikor a házaspár vidáman elköszönt, majd zsupszkulcs segítségével távozott. Miközben gyors pálcamozdulatokkal rendet rakott a konyhában, azon gondolkozott, mit mondhatna a mögötte álló Perselusnak.

- Hogy ízlett a vacsora? – tette fel a kérdést, reményei szerint csevegő hangnemben Hermione.

- Én más arányokkal készítettem volna el, azonban első próbálkozásnak nem volt rossz.

- Őszinte – füttyentett Hermione elismerően.

- Hogy halad a terhessége? – Az illem úgy kívánta, hogy visszakérdezzen, de Merlinre, miért csak egy ilyen bensőséges kérdés ötlött az eszébe? Legszívesebben visszaszívta volna.

- Azt hiszem, jól – válaszolt diplomatikusan a lány.

- Azt hiszi? – húzta fel a szemöldökét a férfi. Sosem volt dolga terhes nővel, fogalma sem volt az állapot lélektani hatásairól, azonban az, hogy egy kismama – ráadásul Granger, aki mindig mindent jobban tud – ennyire bizonytalan legyen, meglepte.

- Mr Malfoy orvosa szinte azonnal ellátott egy terhességi tüneteket enyhítő főzettel. Azóta nem érzek semmit az ilyenkor szokásos kellemetlenségekből. Ráadásul most lesz vége annak az időszaknak, ami csak a rosszullétekről szól… Fogalmam sincs, talán ha megmozdul, vagy még nagyobb lesz a hasam, jobban átérzem ezt az egészet, de az is lehet, hogy egy rossz, érzéketlen anya vagyok, aki… A fenébe, az éjszakára sem emlékszem, amikor megfogant, teljesen érzéketlenül csináltam végig ezeket a hónapokat. Egy olyan férfitól lesz gyerekem, akinek még a csókját sem ismerem, és ráadásul halott! – fakadt ki Hermione. Nem érezte úgy, hogy túllőtt volna a célon, és az sem érdekelte, hogy Piton esetleg így gondolja. Hónapok óta merev volt, kimért, szerepet játszott, elfojtotta az érzéseit, egész egyszerűen rá nem jellemző módon viselkedett, csak azért, mert életszerűtlen helyzetbe került, amit nem tudott megfelelően kezelni.

Perselus csak nézte, ahogy a lány kezébe temetett arccal, némán zokog. Az, hogy nem adott ki hangot, még szánni valóbbá tette. Valójában annyiszor látta már sírni… Diggory élettelen testének felfedezésekor, Black halála után, Albus temetésén, de soha nem figyelt különösebben rá, nem gondolt bele, miféle könnyek lehetnek ezek. Annyian sírnak valódi ok nélkül, minden alapot nélkülözve, kívülállóként, csak azért, mert átvették az esemény vagy a helyzet hangulatát. Egy távoli ismerős halálakor, egy megható pillanatban… Perselus Piton mindezt sosem értette, magában esztelen kirohanásnak nevezte az efféle alkalmakat. De Granger ott állt a közvetlen közelében, és életében először megértette.

- Teljes mértékben megértem. – Hangosan is kimondta, pedig nem akarta. Kicsúszott a száján, ő pedig magában átkozódott. Hová tette a józan eszét? Mégis mit érdekli ezt a lányt az ő véleménye? Hiszen semmi köze hozzá, a sors furcsa fintora, és Lucius elborult elméje az oka annak, hogy egy asztalnál ülnek, akaratukon kívül. Merlinre, csak ezt ne! A lány meghallotta, hogyne hallotta volna, hiszen a kandallóban pattogó tűz halk volt, és a konyhai falióra ketyegése sem nyomta el a közvetlen közelről kimondott szavakat. Ahogy könnyes szemmel ránézett, nem bírta elviselni. Kész komédia, amit művelnek, tanító és egykori tanítványa, a rég volt halálfaló és Harry Potter legjobb barátja, a zárkózott, magányos férfi és a mindent jobban tudó fiatal nő… Perselus Piton és Hermione Granger. A lány még mindig nézte őt, vár, vigasztaló szavakra szomjazik, a mondat befejezésére, ahogy minden normális ember tenné. Nagy levegőt vett. – Ha átérezni nem is tudom, de mint mondtam, megértem magát. Többet azonban ne várjon tőlem, ha támogatásra van szüksége, menjen a szüleihez, vagy tudom is én! Én ebben nem tudok segíteni, alkalmatlan vagyok az ilyesmire.

Olyan rég kiölte már magából annak a lehetőségét, hogy kedves legyen valakivel, megértő, gyengéd… A lány mögé lopakodott, megérintette a vállát, Perselus pedig érezte a hátához nyomódó gömbölyű hasat. Amikor megszólalt, mintha olvasott volna a gondolataiban:

- Pedig jól csinálja.

Nem, ez már tényleg túlment minden határon. Igazán, erre mit mondhatna? Egyetlen választ látott jónak csupán.

- Vissza kell mennem a kastélyba. A főzeteim… meg kell néznem, hogy… – Legalább húsz éve nem habogott ilyen féleszű módjára.

- Megkérhetném, hogy hozzon nekem egy Kalapkúra-bájitalt? Pont akkor kezdett ma esni, amikor lent voltam a faluban bevásárolni, és jobb az elővigyázatosság, nem gondolhatok már csak magamra. Persze, ha nagy fáradtság, akkor nem…

- Nem fáradtság – szakította félbe, azzal elhagyta a helyiséget.

Hermione hallotta, ahogy a bejárati ajtó becsukódik. Hát ennyi volt. De csak akkor, ha ő is akarja. A kővel kirakott kis út a kaputól a házig még csúszós volt, a levegő nyirkos, ő maga pedig nem öltözött fel melegebben. Túlságosan sietett. Valahogy csak elérte a férfit, aki talán épp hoppanálni készült, az azonban, hogy a lány megérintette a vállát, kizökkenthette, döbbenten fordult meg.

- Eszetlen nőszemély! – meredt a meztelen vállakra, majd egyetlen pálcamozdulata nyomán meleg pokróc terült szét a lány vállán. Fázósan húzta össze magát, de pillantásában már nyoma sem volt az előbbi mérhetetlen szomorúságnak. – Mit akar?

- Talán megtaníthatna főzni. Ha van ideje – tette hozzá gyorsan. – Tudja, a két év le fog telni, és hiába olyan kedves, hogy naponta szállítja nekem a Roxfortból az ételt, ez nem folytatódhat örökké. A fiam pedig megérdemli, hogy az anyukája rendes ételt tegyen elé. Persze, ha gondot okozna, vegye tárgytalannak, vettem ezt a szakácskönyvet a faluban, csak…

- Nem látom akadályát.

- Komolyan? – pislogott Hermione. – És mi a hátsó szándék?

- Mit beszél? – Most Pitonon volt a sor, hogy értetlenkedjen.

- Maga mardekáros. Semmit nem tesz önnön érdek nélkül – magyarázta.

- Fogalmam sincs, miről beszél – válaszolta türelmetlenül.

- De segít, igaz? – Hiába a pokróc, a lábán vékony magas sarkú volt és harisnya. Nagyon fázott.

- Segítek. De most azonnal menjen vissza a házba. Néhány perc, és itt vagyok.

Másnap péntek volt. Hermione sokáig aludt, mire pedig felébredt, megfürdött és elkészült, már jóval elmúlt ebédidő. A szokásos adagja azonban ez alkalommal nem várta a konyhaasztalon, helyette Piton állt a pultnál, és egy papírzacskóból rakodta ki a különböző zöldségeket, gyümölcsöket, halakat és húsokat.

- Maga…

- Itt lakom – emlékeztette a férfi.

- Kettőig volt csak órám. Az egyik manóval még délelőtt bevásároltattam – mutatott az ételekre. – A romlandó ételeket pakolja be a fagyasztóba.

- Mind? – csodálkozott Hermione. – De hát, akkor mit főzünk?

- Először semmit. – Perselus nem törődött a lány értetlenkedésével, míg az pakolt, ő pergament, pennát és tintát bűvölt az asztalra. – Az alapoktól kezdjük, először az elméletet.

- Te jó ég, ez teljesen olyan, mint elsőévben a bájitaltan. Le sem tagadhatná magát – húzta el a száját a lány, de azért engedelmesen az asztalhoz ült.

- Tehát, az első és legfontosabb: minden az arányokon múlik. Teljesen mindegy, hogy az Élő-halál eszenciáját, vagy borjúsültet készítünk, a lényeg ugyanaz: a meghatározott módon, aprólékos pontossággal elkészíteni azt. A tisztítás minden esetben alapvető eljárás, ennek alfajai többek között az áztatás és a vízváltás. Utóbbit általában zöldségeknél használjuk. Ezek után, ha szükséges, hámozás, kaparás, állatok esetében tollazás és kibelezés is szóba jöhet.

- Merlinre, én nem fogok egy frissen leölt állattal foglalatoskodni soha! Ha kell, megveszem a hentesnél az ilyen szempontból már elkészített változatot – szólt közbe a lány.

- Ne kényeskedjen! Sosem tudhatja, mit hoz az élet. Most pedig hallgasson, több közbeszólást nem tűrök el. A következő lépés a darabolás, mely többféle lehet. Kockázni és szeletelni a leveszöldséget és a húst szoktuk, darálni a különböző magvakat, a mákot, diót, mogyorót. Azokat a húsokat, melyeket egyben sültnek szánunk, értelemszerűen nem daraboljuk, csak a felesleges zsírokat, lógó húsrészeket távolítjuk el. Miután előkészítettük az ételt, a munkaeszközöket és a feldolgozó asztalt is haladéktalanul rendbe tesszük, ez nagyon fontos. Az étel minősége múlik rajta. Egyes ételeknél fontos lépés ilyenkor a fűszerezés, tűzdelés, formázás…

A férfi láthatóan komolyan vette önként vállalt feladatát, ez pedig tetszett Hermionénak. Úgy érezte magát, mintha a bájitaltan egy kellemesebb változatán ülne. Az ablakokon besütött a Nap, Piton ugyanolyan érthetően magyarázott, mint régen, ráadásul az egyszemélyes órán nem vehette semmibe, és egyelőre a gúnyos megjegyzéseitől is megkímélte. Szaporán jegyzetelt, bólogatott, ízlelgette a férfi szavait. Perselus dallamos hangon magyarázott, diákkorában is szerette hallgatni. Amikor a hangja nem volt indulattal fűtött, és nem vetítette ki személyes gyűlöletét egy-egy diákra, hanem elmerült tárgyában, Hermione úgy érezte, ha egy férfi így tud beszélni egy nőről, mint ahogy Piton a bájitalokról… az lehet a szerelem. A hivatása láthatóan a szenvedélye is volt egyben. Nem, nemcsak a bájitalok, a tanítás úgyszintén. Hermione pedig nagyon szívesen tanult tőle. Piton elmagyarázta a párolás szabályait, a sütést, a kocsonyásítást, mire pedig végeztek, a lány előtt kisebb tömb pergamen feküdt.

- Mindent tanuljon meg holnapra. Ameddig hiányosságai vannak, nem lépek tovább.

- Ha péntekenként ilyen kevés órája van, miért nem jött eddig haza ilyenkor? – kérdezte élesen Hermione, majd gyorsan az ajkába harapott. Te jó ég, úgy beszél, mintha a felesége lenne, mintha lenne bármi joga…

- Jobbnak láttam a lakosztályomban maradni – közölte kimérten.

- Nem tudta, mit kezdjen a helyzettel? Hogy mit csinálhatna egy légtérben egy állapotos nővel, aki ráadásul az olyannyira gyűlölt volt diákja? – kérdezte Hermione. Piton szája elnyílt, mintha magyarázkodni akarna, de ő nem hagyta abba. – Nos, ne zavartassa magát a jövőben. Napközben sem szoktam a mosdókagyló felett okádni, vagy a kanapén sírdogálni, beleringatva magam az önsajnálatba. Nem lakmározom be a fél konyhát, és esküszöm, miközben olvasok, vagy csak a kandalló előtt ülök, nem éneklek ostoba gyerekdalokat. A hormonokkal is minden rendben, ha éjszaka nem kívánkozok az ön ágyába, elhiheti, nappal sem fogom letámadni magát. Egyedül fogom felnevelni a fiamat, tudom jól, de ne aggódjon, nem célom bármiféle úton-módon apát szerezni mellé. Tehát, bármi is volt ezek közül a távolmaradásának oka, nyugodtan jöjjön haza, hiszen ez az ön háza. Éljen benne, szavamra, én nem fogom benne megzavarni. Mintha nem is léteznék, professzor, mintha nem is léteznék…

- Granger – préselte a fogai között Piton a lány nevét. – Erről szó sincs…

- A nevem valójában már Malfoy, tudja – emelte fel bal kezét a lány, melyen láthatóan megcsillant karikagyűrűje.

- Az lehet, de a neve elhagyásával az elméje is megbomlani látszik – csattant fel a férfi. – Egy saját fejlesztésű bájitalon dolgoztam, a napokban lettem kész vele. Azért van ennyi időm, azért jöttem haza hamarabb, a távollétemnek semmi köze nem volt magához.

Na, jó, talán egy kicsit mégis – fejezte be magában. Látta, hogy a lány szeme kikerekedik, orcáján két rózsaszín folt jelent meg. Roppant kínos volt a helyzet.

- Elnézést, valamit félreérthettem…

Félreérteni? A lány ágyról beszélt, meg arról, hogy rávetné-e magát… Nem, ez több volt, mint egyszerű félreértés. Mardekáros énje legszívesebben elűzte volna őt a házból, vissza a kastélyba a lombikjai közé, ahol senki nem zavarhatja… ehelyett teljesen más tett, nem mozdult.

- Tehát fia lesz – jegyezte meg.

- Tessék?

- Az imént mondta, hogy egyedül szándékozik felnevelni a fiát. Tegnap este is effélét említett kint, amikor… nos, amikor utánam rohant. – „Utánam rohant." Merlinre, milyen idiótán hangzik, mintha egy csöpögős könyvből idézték volna. Remélte, hogy a lány nem képzel efféléket bele. Olyan zavartan ült az asztal végében, kezeit a hasán pihentette, barna fürtjei kedvesen keretezték a kipirult arcát, elnyíló ajkait… tulajdonképpen egészen bájos látványt nyújtott.

Álljon meg a menet! Mit kedvesen? Csak… keretezték az arcát, mert ez volt a dolguk. Ez a haj dolga. És négy hónapos terhesen, hangulatingadozásai közepette bájos? Ennyi erővel akár egy kifejlett hegyi trollra is mondhatná, hogy kecses.

- Oh. – Hermione láthatóan meglepődött a férfi szavain, maga elé meredve ráncolta a szemöldökét, mintha emlékezni próbálna. – Észre sem vettem, valóban ezt mondtam volna? És kétszer is? Biztos… biztos csak kicsúszott a számon. Őszintén szólva fogalmam sincs, milyen nemű lesz a kisbabám. A faluban vettem néhány terhességgel foglalkozó könyvet, és Luc… Mr Malfoynál is olvastam egyet, de úgy tudom, itt a mágusvilágban nincs módszer a gyermek nemének meghatározására.

A férfi bólintott.

- Elmehetne esetleg egy mugli szülészhez – kockáztatta meg. Fogalma sem volt, mi a ménkűnek osztogat tanácsokat az előtte ülő nőnek. Hiszen semmi köze hozzá.

- Nem, azt hiszem, jobb, ha meglepetés marad. Egyébként mulatságos, hogy van, amiben a muglik előrehaladottabbak a varázslóknál – mosolyodott el, miközben felemelkedett, és összefogta a pergamenköteget. – Köszönöm, hogy a segítségemre volt, Piton professzor. Holnapra mindent megtanulok.

Perselus csak bólintott, miközben pedig a lány már a nappaliban járt, hallotta, hogy az magában beszél.

- Lehet, hogy tényleg fiam lesz, talán így működnének az anyai megérzések?

Szívesen mondott volna neki valamit – maga sem tudta mit, talán megnyugtatásfélét, biztatást? De a lány már messze járt… Szerencsére.

_Az ostoba álmok sosem múlnak._ Az ostoba álmok sosem múlnak? Perselus Piton idegesen ült fel az ágyában. Vajon mi készteti agyát arra, hogy ilyen fondorlatosan, ennyire csúfondáros módon kigúnyolja? Nem, valójában kínozta. Minden este ugyanaz az arc, és ez már a negyedik ilyen éjszakája a héten. Ingerülten bújt a köntösébe, mintha az a tehetetlen anyagdarab tehetne minden kínjáról. Mit csináljon? Úgy érezte, hálószobája összepréseli, beszippantja, egyenesen fuldokló érzés volt számára a helyiségben tartózkodni. A bútorok ismerős sziluettje, a baloldalról, az ablakon beszűrődő kora hajnali derengés… mind arra emlékeztették, hogy ez már a sokadik ilyen alkalom, a negyedik ugyanilyen éjszaka. Legszívesebben hangos dörrenéssel csapta volna be maga mögött az ajtót, nem mintha az bármit is javított volna a helyzeten, de a hang legalább egyetlen másodpercre elterelte volna őt a gondolataitól. De nem tehette, a lány a másik szobában aludt. Tényleg lány? Hiszen felnőtt, láthatóan megváltozott, és mégis. Granger a tanítványa volt, természetes, hogy fiatal lányként tekint rá, hiszen látta őt lapátfogú, bozontos elsősként, idegesítően tudálékos ötödévesként, frissen vizsgázott hetedévesként… és ez a rég volt diáklány, most vele él, és pofátlan módon még az álmaiban is feltűnik. Dühösen szisszent fel, megint elvétette a lépést. Átkozott lépcső! Sosem tudta megjegyezni, hogy eggyel több foka van, mint annak, ami egykori lakosztályához vezetett az alagsorban. És tessék, szégyenszemre majdnem felbukott az elvétett lépésben, mint egy bakkecske. Még szerencse, hogy sötét volt, és itt történt, bent a házban. Senki nem láthatta. Szép is volna, egyetlen perc alatt alá ásná minden tekintélyét. Granger minden bizonnyal fent szuszog édesdeden, és fogalma sincs arról, hogy mennyire megkeseríti a napjait. Nem, inkább az éjszakáit. A konyhában lelt menedékre. Még szerencse, hogy mindig tartott az otthonában egy üveget Madam Rosmerta mézborai közül. Nem, ide valami erősebb kell. Vajon elhozta a brandyt, amit még Minervától kapott karácsonyra. Igen, ott kell lennie a konyhaszekrény legfelső polcán. Az öblös üveg megnyugtatóan simult az ujjai közé. Pohárért nyúlt. Néhány korty, és biztosan jobban fog aludni. Ezt nem lehet másként kibírni. Minden éjjel ugyanaz az álom. Granger mosolyog, Granger a konyhaasztalnál ül, szorgalmasan jegyzetel, Granger elpirul, Granger szemében tükröződnek a kandalló lángjai vegyítve egy másmilyen tűzzel, Granger és ő a medvebőrön hevernek összefonódva, a tűz pattog… Granger, Granger, Granger! Elviselhetetlen, legszívesebben azonnal törölte volna a saját emlékeit. De ezek gondolatok voltak, amik egyetlen éjszaka leforgása alatt törtek be a fejébe, kínok kínját okozva ezzel neki. Hetek óta tanította a lányt, a vészharangok azonban csak néhány napja kondultak meg. Olvasott ember volt, hallotta, hogy az álom gyakran a tudatalatti feltörése, de ez esetben talán mégsem. Mindössze arról lehet szó, hogy megzavarodott. A bájitalát befejezte, szabadalmaztatta, semmi dolga nem volt. Ezért járt haza, mint egy engedelmes gyerek, mint a ház felelősségteljes ura. Szüksége volt még egy pohár italra, két pohár brandybe még senki nem halt bele. A folyadék enyhén égette a torkát, agyából pedig mintha eltűnt volna az a borzalmas köd. Megvan a megoldás: holnaptól szépen folytatja a régi életét, reggel felkel, megreggelizik, és sötétedéséig haza sem jön. Grangernek majd azt mondja... Semmit nem mond neki. Merlinre, miért is mondana? Nem tartozik magyarázattal a nőnek. Lánynak. A fenébe is, reggel majd mindent elsimít a saját módszere szerint. Igen, ez lesz a legjobb. Amint felébred, megmondja Grangernek, hogy ne sertepertéljen a konyhában, ameddig ő el nem hagyja a házat, ne készítsen neki omlettet, nem a felesége, egyszerűen hagyja békén. Elhatározta magát, és némileg le is nyugodott, elégedetten indult hát vissza a hálószobájába. Azt a bizonyos plusz lépcsőfokot megint elfelejtette...

Reggel kedélyesen ébredt, és örömmel konstatálta, hogy az éjszaka további részében elkerülték a Grangeres álmok. Talán, ha olyan típus lett volna, borotválkozás közben fütyörészni kezd, olyan gondtalannak érezte magát. Ma végre véget vet neki – gondolta, miközben mélyzöld talárt öltött magára. A lépcsőnél elbizonytalanodott. A pirított bacon illata felkúszott egészen az emeletig, ahogy a lány hangja is. Együtt dúdolt a rádióval, valami buta számot énekelt hamisan. Minden bizonnyal vidám – állapította meg a férfi. Óvatosan merészkedett a konyhába, mintha támadástól kellene tartania a saját otthonában.

Valóban vidám volt. Citromsárga egybe ruha volt rajta, nem ért le teljesen a térdéig. Formás lábak – nézett végig rajtuk kelletlenül a férfi. El sem tudta képzelni, hogy a lány észre sem veszi, mit művel vele, amikor ennyire láttatni engedi idomait. Háttal állt neki, a tűzhelynél, és még mindig dudorászott, miközben egy serpenyő étellel foglalatoskodott. Megköszörülte a torkát, mire Hermione elhallgatott, és riadtan megfordult. A szája szegletében mosoly bujkált.

- Elnézést, pedig azt mondtam, nem fogom az énekhangommal idegesíteni. Többet nem fordul elő, ígérem – nézett rá bocsánatkérően. – Egyébként jó reggelt, professzor. Jól aludt?

Piton felmordult. Ha tudná! Mielőtt bármit mondhatott volna, a lány elzárta a tűzhelyet, és tányérra pakolta a reggelit. Fejével biztatóan intett a férfi felé.

- Jó étvágyat!

- Beszélnünk kell.

- Ó, igen? Talán túlsütöttem a bacont? Belátom, kicsit erősebb szaga van, de készítek újat – bizonygatta aggodalommal a hangjában. Már nyúlt volna a tálért, de Piton félbeszakította.

- Nem, nem erről van szó. Nézze...

- Akkor jó! – fújta ki a levegőt. Láthatóan megkönnyebbült. – Tudja, szörnyű rémálmom volt az éjszaka. Álmomban közölte velem, hogy nem ad több főzőleckét, mert pocsék, amit művelek. Kicsit félve is kezdtem hozzá a reggelihez. Tudja, mint amikor sokáig egy álom hatása alatt vagyunk. – Tudja, ó, hogyne tudná! – De akkor ezek szerint erről szó sincs. El sem tudom mondani, mennyire  
>megkönnyebbültem. Bocsánat, csak fecsegek itt összevissza. Mondani akart valamit. Beszélni velem valamiről.<p>

- Azt akartam mondani, hogy... sokat fejlődött az utóbbi hetekben. Ragyogóan halad.

A lány szemei felcsillantak, pálcájával a gőzölgő kancsó felé intett, ami engedelmesen elkezdte tölteni a teát.

- Ezzel igazán boldoggá tett. A maga érdeme, nagyszerűen tanít.

Amikor Hermione elfordult tőle, és ízesítőszerekért nyúlt, elkínzott arccal nyögött fel. Hogy viselkedhetett így? Hülyék közt is az utolsó... Amikor kémkedett, nem ritkán magának a Sötét Nagyúrnak sem átallott ellent mondani, most pedig kifog rajta egy fiatal nő. Nagyszerű. Elutasítani képtelen volt, ezért kénytelen más eszközökhöz folyamodni. Megfogadta, attól a perctől kezdve mindig azon lesz, hogy észrevegye Granger hibáit. Hiszen a volt diákja. Tudálékos. Özvegy. Terhes. Mégis kinek kellene?

Perselus sajnos úgy érezte, tudja a választ.


	3. Terhesség

Március közepén a fák alig láthatóan zöldellni kezdtek, Hermione hasa pedig növekedésnek indult. Habár az igazi, májusi tavasz még váratott magára, a lány nem tétlenkedett. Esze ágában sem volt minden napját a házba zárva tölteni, és egy idő után a faluban bolyongás is értelmét vesztette. Lassan már csukott szemmel is odatalált volna a háztól a postahivatalig, és onnan a Mézesfalásig, ő pedig idővel egészen másra vágyott.

Pitonnak nem szólt róla, meglepetésnek szánta, remélte, egykori professzora távolságtartása kissé feloldódik majd. Persze nem panaszkodhatott, a férfi már így is jóval többet mutatott magából, mint azt a lány valaha is remélni merészelte. Piton tanította, és a segítségével konyhai tudása már nem csak a baconos omlettben merült ki, és már álmából felverve is el tudta volna mondani, mi a különbség a kandírozás és a flambírozás között. Igen, a konyhát lassan, de biztosan elkezdte meghódítani, Perselushoz azonban nem sikerült közelebb kerülnie. Nem mintha bármit is akart volna tőle, dehogy! A szándékai egészen ártatlanok és barátiak voltak – érdekelte, izgatta a férfi személyisége. Piton zárkózott volt, emellett mégis meglepően segítőkész, bár Hermione néha kelletlenséget érzett a tetteiben. Művelt volt, és nagyon olvasott, sok mindenhez értett, mégsem kérkedett velük, ahogy azt más tette volna. Titokzatossága kíváncsivá tette a lányt.

- Merlinre, mit művel maga? – Gondolataiból a dombon feltűnő Piton zökkentette ki. Megrökönyödve nézte Hermionét, aki vastag pamutharisnyában, kopottas ruhában, és térdig érő kötényben guggolt a kerítés előtt, kezében egy vastag mázolóecsettel, melynek sörtéi piros színben pompáztak. Akárcsak a kerítés egy része. És a kert is mintha megváltozott volna. A hó már rég elolvadt, amikor azonban reggel elhagyta a házat, nedves, vékony avarréteg csúfította a földet, ami mostanra mind egy szálig eltűnt.

- Már annyira rég meg akartam tenni ezt! – Ahogy Perselus közelebb sétált, látta, hogy a lány szemei vidáman csillognak. – Eltakarítottam a leveleket, és oda meg oda – mutatott körbe – fűmagot szórtam. Kiderítettem, hogy van két cseresznyefa, és az ott – intett egy bokorszerű képződmény felé – egy fűzfa lesz, ha megnő. Olvastam egy olyan főzetről, ami lehetővé teszi, hogy a növények gyorsabban nőjenek. Egyszerű elkészíteni, de most, ebben az állapotomban nem kezdhetek neki. Írtam is az Abszol úti patikának, remélem, ők tudnak segíteni.

- Mit csinál a kerítéssel?

- Lefestem. Nem látja? – nevetette el magát a lány. – Egészen jól haladok, a fele már kész van. Két ecsetet vettem, akar esetleg segíteni? Jó móka lesz.

Még hogy jó móka lesz! Ennél ellentétesebb jelzőt nem is aggathatott volna arra, amit a lány csinált.

- Minek néz engem, Granger, kertészsegédnek? – morogta a férfi. Sosem szerette a kiszámíthatatlanságot, a lány pedig most igazán meglepte.

- Csak úgy gondoltam, ideje kicsit kívülről is kicsinosítani a házat. Hamarosan itt a jó idő…

- Az _én_ házamat – nyomta meg a középső szót akaratlanul is Piton.

- Épp erről akartam beszélni önnel – bólintott a lány, miközben megpróbált felemelkedni. A kerítés már festékes volt, épp száradt, abba nem kapaszkodhatott, így másodpercekig csak dülöngélve próbálkozott. Perselus egy ideig gonoszkodva nézte – úgy érezte, ez a „meglepetés" után alanyi jogon jár neki –, egy idő után azonban megszánta lakótársát, közelebb lépett hozzá, és karjánál fogva felhúzta maga mellé. – Köszönöm.

- Fel sem foghatom, hogyan állhatott neki ennek az egésznek ekkora… – elharapta az utolsó szót.

- Ekkora hassal? – kérdezett vissza Hermione, miközben hagyta, hogy Piton betessékelje a házba. Festékcseppes kötényét az előszobában levette, így a nappaliba lépve már csak kócos haja emlékeztetett arra, mit is művelt percekkel azelőtt. Egyáltalán nem tűnt dühösnek a jelző miatt. – De professzor, ez csak egy állapot, nem vagyok halálos beteg vagy ilyesmi. Ugyanúgy csinálhatok bármit, bár azt hiszem, mivel ez a maga háza, meg kellett volna kérdeznem előtte. De akkor bele is kezdenék, jó? Tudja, miután Harry legyőzte Voldemortot – Perselus arca megvonaglott a név hallatán – Ronnal mi is előtérbe kerültünk.

A férfi tudta, miről beszél a lány. Miután csodával határos módon túlélte Nagini támadását, a sajtó őt is megpróbálta elővenni, de ő mindentől mereven elzárkózott. Grangerék ezek szerint nem – állapította meg magában.

- … emellett a minisztériumban is dolgoztam, és fogok is, ha a kicsi majd nagyobb lesz. Ez a ház gyönyörű, és abban biztos vagyok, hogy most nem lenne elég pénzem kifizetni a felét, de egy részét legalább igen.

- Erről szó sem lehet – tiltakozott Perselus. Megrökönyödve hallotta a saját hangját. Tényleg, miért is tiltakozik?

- Kérem, professzor! Nekem is könnyebb lenne így, nem érezném annyira… megtűrt vendégnek magam – sütötte le a szemét.

- Tehát annak érzi magát? – A férfi hangja jegesebbnek tűnt, mint akarta, és – átkozott Merlin! – mintha még egy kis sértettség is vegyült volna belé.

- Dehogy! Nem úgy értettem! – vágta rá Hermione. – Arról van csak szó, hogy szeretném, ha a házban nekem is lennének bizonyos jogaim. Jaj, ne vágjon ilyen arcot, teljesen félreért! Továbbra sem fogom ellenőrizgetni magát, szabadon mozoghat, kötöttségek nélkül, nem járok a nyakára, mint valami feleség vagy ilyesmi.

Tessék, megint kezdi! – mordult fel magában keservesen Piton. Épp, hogy próbálta volna elfelejteni a lányt, ami sajnos sem nappal, sem pedig éjszaka nem sikerült, ismét a közelségének csapdájába került.

- Ezt még meg kell fontolnom – válaszolta óvatosan. – Azonban úgy hiszem, nincs okom tiltakozni.

- Nagyszerű! – ragyogott fel Hermione arca. – Nem fogja megbánni, ígérem!

Hogy meg fogja-e bánni? Erre egyelőre nem tudott gondolni. Eszement őrült módjára Grangert bámulta. Mintha nem látta volna még elégszer, kész őrület! Bizonytalanul közelebb lépett a lányhoz, ez alkalommal nem akart önuralmat gyakorolni. Talán egy óvatos mozdulattal kisimíthatná összekócolódott haját, az egészen ártatlan tett lenne, baráti… lakótársi. Hermione biztosan nem bánná.

- Örülök, hogy mindent meg tudtunk beszélni. Megyek, mert sötétedés előtt végezni akarok – közölte a lány, amikor pedig Perselusra pillantva meglátta a férfi félig felemelt kezét, és elnyílt száját, tréfás hangon folytatta. – Ne is mondja, bele se kezdjen, mert biztosan nem fogom varázslattal folytatni a festést, ha már idáig eljutottam. Különben is, élvezem – nevette el magát, és a férfit elkerülve elhagyta a szobát.

_Élvezi_.

Félreértette. Pedig ő egy szót sem akart szólni, egészen mást akart. Lehetőleg minél közelebbről tanulmányozni az apró festékcseppeket Granger arcán.

Miután Perselus levont tizenöt pontot a Griffendéltől, mert két hatodéves egy lovagi páncél mögött csókolózott, haragosan csapta be lakosztályának ajtaját. Hogy dühe fokozódjon, elég volt egyetlen pillantást vetnie az íróasztalán álló dolgozat halomra. Harmadéves, hatodéves, hetedéves… érezte, hosszú és idegölő éjszaka elé néz. De legalább a gondolatai nem fognak elkalandozni. A terve, miszerint Grangert elfelejti, a lány rossz tulajdonságait pedig előtérbe helyezi, már hetekkel azelőtt, mondhatni, az első napokban megbukott.

- Néhány szem Sav-a-júj cukorka, és máris jobban forog az elme, drága barátom! Főleg, ha dolgozatokról van szó. – A hang a szemközti falról jött, a beszélgetőtárs felbukkanása azonban váratlanul érte Pitont, akaratlanul is összerezzent. Később, amikor már ismét tisztán látott, lehunyta a szemét, néhány pillanatig némán szitkozódott, majd igyekezett a lehető legrémisztőbb arckifejezéssel látogatójára nézni. A faragott képkeretben azonban – amely egyébként egy csendéletet ábrázolt – Albus Dumbledore derűs mosollyal tekintett Perselusra.

- Több alkalommal is megkértelek rá, pontosabban _figyelmeztettelek_ – nyomta meg az utolsó szót –, hogy előzetes megbeszélés nélkül ne jelenj meg a lakosztályomban. Az, hogy meghaltál, nem jogosít fel arra, hogy még arcátlanabbul folytasd azt az életvitelt, melyet azelőtt műveltél, mielőtt…

- Megöltél?

- Albus – vicsorgott fenyegetően a férfi.

- Félre ne értsd, barátom, a lehető legjobb döntést hoztad, amikor igent mondtál a... nevezzük így, ajánlatomra. Én megettem már a citromporom javát, te életben maradtál, és hála a bátorságodnak, Draco és Harry is. Apropó, hallom, az ifjú Malfoy Franciaországban él a feleségével. Mit tudsz róla?

- Az utóbbi időben kissé meglazult a kapcsolatunk.

- Merem remélni, hogy mindez csak a távolság miatt van! – Dumbledore hangja valóban reménykedőnek tűnt. – Habár nekünk, mágusoknak, a hoppanálás a szomszéd faluba ugyanolyan problémamentes, mint teszem azt, Franciaországba. Nem lehetséges, hogy te szabsz ismét gátat a társasági életednek, Perselus?

- Foglalkozz a sajátoddal, Albus – szűrte a fogai között, miközben leitatta a felesleges tintacseppeket az előtte fekvő pergamenről.

- Ó, ha azt te tudnád! Armando Dippet mellettem olyan süket, mint az ágyú. Hozzá sem lehet szólni, de ezt életemben valahogy jobban viseltem. Minerva egész nap dolgozik, csendre van szüksége, és napkeltétől napnyugtáig némán szemlélődni és szunyókálni… nem az én világom, Perselus, nem az én világom.

- Mélységesen sajnállak – húzta el a száját Piton, majd kendőzetlen gúnnyal a hangjában folytatta. – Nekem azonban, ahogy magad is láthatod, tengernyi elintézendőm van.

- Természetesen nem is szándékozlak feltartani – bólogatott a varázsló.

- Pedig épp azt teszed, Albus…

- Csak meg akartam kérdezni, hogy alakul az új életed Hermione Gran… bocsánat, Malfoyjal? Jól megvagytok? – kérdezte csevegő hangon az ősz igazgató.

- Semmi közöd hozzá! – fortyant fel a kelleténél hevesebben Perselus, miközben felállt, megkerülte az asztalt, a portréhoz sétált, és erőnek erejével megpróbálta azt leszedni a falról. Sikertelenül, ennek következtében pedig Dumbledore bezsebelhetett még egy gyilkos pillantást. – Teljes mértékben rád vall, ez a módszer.

- Arra az ártatlan kis trükkre gondolsz ezzel a gyönyörű festménnyel kapcsolatban? – villant meg cinkosan Dumbledore szeme. – Sajnálom, barátom, ez volt az egyetlen esélyem arra, hogy a halálom után is…

- Irányíthasd az életem? – vágott a szavába élesen Perselus. Miközben az igazgató beszélt, ő pálcája segítségével, további varázslatokkal próbálkozott eltávolítani a képet keretestül, de hiába. Számtalan kísérletet tett már, de akárcsak a Grimmauld téren Mrs Black portréja, ez sem mozdult semmiféle varázsige vagy erő hatására.

- Én ezt nem így nevezném, Perselus. Mindössze a szívemen viselem a sorsodat. Azok után, amiken keresztülmentél, amilyen bátran viselkedtél, nem ezt érdemled. Remeteként élsz, Minerva szerint…

- Igazán értékelném, ha Minerva és te nem az én magánéletemről csevegnétek – csattant fel. – Számtalanszor elmondtam már életedben, és most, a halálodban is megteszem, mert úgy látom, nem akarod megérteni: elégedett vagyok az életemmel. Nincs szükségem arra, hogy az újságban vagy akármilyen, Potterrel és a Nagyúrral foglalkozó könyvben lássam vissza a képemet. Ha fürödni akarnék a dicsőségben, már megtettem volna. Most pedig kérlek, távozz a szobámból, a képkeretemből, dolgom van.

Dühösen indult vissza az asztala felé, közben pedig azon gondolkozott, miféle bűne lehet még, ami miatt most azzal fizet, hogy nemcsak az otthonában, de a munkahelyén sem lehet nyugta. Albus, mintha olvasott volna a gondolataiban, utána szólt:

- Mindenesetre az, hogy magadhoz képest egyre hevesebb érzelmeket táplálsz a leghétköznapibb akadályok iránt, arra enged következtetni, hogy van valami, ami felpezsdít. Ezt pedig a legkevésbé sem mondható rossz hírnek – magyarázta Dumbledore, majd a gondolatmenetet hirtelen egy kérdéssel folytatta. – Vagy talán az a valami, nem is valami, hanem valaki?

Perselus azzal a szent meggyőződéssel rántotta elő a pálcáját, hogy egy jól időzített _Pofix_ rontással Dumbledore nyelvét a szájpadlásához ragasztja, mire azonban támadásra készen megfordult, a képen ismét csak az az egy szál liliom árválkodott.

Gondolkodás nélkül kiviharzott a helyiségből, és meg sem állt az igazgatói irodáig. Kétszer kopogott, a másodikra beinvitálták.

- Perselus…

- Minerva, azonnal szólj Albusnak, parancsold meg neki, hogy többé ne ólálkodjon a lakosztályom egyik festményében sem…

- Ó, Perselus! Épp most meséltem Minervának, milyen jó hatással van rád a mi egykori iskolaelsőnk – kiáltott fel kedélyesen Dumbledore. Piton meg tudta volna fojtani a lila talárban, faragott széken trónoló, rendületlenül mosolygó idős varázslót. Egy pillanatra szinte bánta, hogy egykor olyan könnyen tett eleget Albus kérésének.

- … ne gyártson légből kapott teóriákat a magánéletemről, sőt az életemnek semmilyen részéről sem!

- Perselus, meg kell értened, hogy nem parancsolhatom csak úgy helyre Albust – csóválta a fejét Minerva. – Tiszteletben kell tartanunk, ő ennek az iskolának az igazgatója volt.

- Én is az voltam – sziszegte Piton, majd közelebb lépett az asztalhoz, és halkabban, úgy, hogy csak Minerva hallja, folytatta. – Nálam jobban senki nem tisztelte Albus Dumbledore-t, sem életében, sem halálában. Azonban ismételten elmondom, hátha az előbb nem értetted tisztán: rátelepszik az életemre.

- Meglátom, mit tehetek – sóhajtott fel a boszorkány. Perselus bólintott, sarkon fordult, feltépte az ajtót, és kiviharzott.

McGalagony bocsánatkérően nézett a fölötte függő portréra, Dumbledore azonban csak legyintett.

- Ne is mondd, Minerva. Sokkal egyszerűbb lenne minden, ha nem viselném szívemen a hozzám közelállók sorsát, de látod, ezt a tulajdonságomat halálomban sem tudtam kinőni.

Április végén már felmelegedett annyira az idő, hogy Hermione használatba vehesse az általa olyannyira gondosan ápolt kertet. Napjainak nagy részét a napon töltötte, olvasott, gondolkodott, vagy éppen – mint azon a vasárnap délutánon – barátnőjével beszélgetett. Az aranyat, melyet a ház egy részére szánt, már hetekkel azelőtt odaadta Pitonnak, azóta pedig lényegesen jobban érezte magát. Otthonosabban.

- Ismerd el, jobban örülnél, ha mondjuk egy Cormac McLaggen típusú férfival élhetnél – csipkelődött Ginny, majd jóízűt kortyolt az üdítőjéből. Hosszú idő után ő és Hermione végre sort kerítettek egy kötetlen délutáni csevegésre. A vörös hajú fiatalasszony látogatta meg barátnőjét, a friss levegő, a frissen nőtt élénkzöld fű, és a cirógató napsugarak pedig igazán vidám hangulatot teremtettek. Amikor meglátta Hermione fájdalmasan eltorzult arcát, folytatta. – Azóta a Lump klubos eset óta nagyon sokat változott! Legalábbis Harry ezt mondta. Tudod, együtt dolgoznak. És van egy jó hírem: facér! – Ginny úgy beszélt, mintha az évtized legjobb hírét közölné éppen Hermionéval.

- Én meg állapotos – közölte ugyanolyan daloló hangon, sokkalta cinikusabb stílusban. – Egyébként meg, ha hiszed, ha nem, egyáltalán nem örülnék, ha egy szívtipróval kellene megosztanom az otthonomat. Nem túl felemelő dolog reggelente fájó derékkal ébredni, és érezni, hogy a méhem mérete egy grapefruitéval vetekszik. Gondold el, mindezt egy kvázi idegennel élem át. Még szerencse, hogy saját fürdőszobám van – borzongott meg.

- Az égre, Hermione! – kiáltott fel színpadiasan Ginny. – Nem is tudok elképzelni annál izgalmasabbat, mint összezárva lenni egy jóképű idegennel.

- Csakhogy, ki kell, ábrándítsalak, itt nincs semmiféle jóképű idegen.

- Jó, tényleg nem idegen, de…

- Merlinre, te ételmérgezést kaptál? Kezdesz félrebeszélni, mert ne haragudj, de ezt csak úgy lehet érteni, hogy te azt gondolod Pitonról, hogy... – Nem tudta befejezni a mondatot, hátradőlve nevetett a nyugágyban. – Tehát… te… jóképűnek nevezted… Pitont?

- Karakteres férfi, ezt el kell ismerned.

- Te jó ég, ha ezt Harry hallaná. – Ő, a maga részéről nem hitt a fülének.

- Tudja – felelte teljes lelki nyugalommal Ginny, amivel elérte, hogy Hermione szemei gesztenyeméretűre guvadjanak. – Sőt, azt mondta, hogy ha nem viszolyogna tőle elvből, még támogatna is benneteket. Ami az ő nyelvén azt jelenti, hogy ha téged boldognak látna vele, megbékélne a tudattal. Mindig azon az állásponton volt, hogy hozzád egy idősebb, komoly férfi illik.

- Ginny! Nincs olyan, hogy Piton és én! – Hermionénak kezdett elfogyni a türelme. – Egyébként is, ti mióta beszélgettek rólam? Nincs jobb dolgotok?

- Nahát, milyen felpaprikázottá vált valaki – vigyorgott Ginny. – Hátrább az agarakkal! Fontos vagy nekünk, és képzeld, van jobb dolgunk, ugyanis a napokban döntöttük el, hogy bővíteni fogjuk a családot.

- Végre egy hír, amivel nem bosszantasz fel a végletekig – nevette el magát a lány, miközben feltápászkodott, hogy megölelje szemben ülő barátnőjét. Örült Harry és Ginny boldogságának, és bár ő a maga részéről mindig elhamarkodottnak tartotta a túlságosan fiatalon szülést, úgy érezte, a növekvő pocakjával igazán hiteltelen volna megszólalnia, ezért csak mosolygott.

- Mit gondolsz, ha a dolgok jól alakulnak, idővel te meg Piton is bővíteni fogjátok a… óh, jó napot, Perselus – biccentett meglepődve a kertbe lépő férfi felé.

- Mit fogunk bővíteni, kisasszony? – fordult a vöröslő Hermionéhoz Perselus. A szemöldökét enyhén felhúzta, és ilyenkor mindkét lány egybehangzó véleménye szerint úgy festett, mint egykor a bájitaltan órákon.

- Mi… a… Ginny teljesen megőr…

- A kertet, Perselus. Arról érdeklődtem, hogy nem szándékoznak-e megvenni a szomszédos telekrészt. Igazán jól passzolna házhoz, amit így szintén bővíteni tudnának. A baba miatt, többek között. Tavaly Harryvel mi is megtoldottuk a házunkat egy tetőtérrel, gondolva a jövőre. Közösen csináltuk, kivettük a részünket a munkából, ez ugyanis még közelebb hozza a párokat egymáshoz – nézett sokatmondóan Hermionéra. Perselus pillanatokig hallgatott, Hermione pedig attól félt, hogy a férfi az okklumencia legmélyebb formáját kívánja végrehajtani valamelyikőjükön.

- Ezen még nem töprengtünk – válaszolta kimérten, tekintetét Hermionéba fúrva. Amikor a lány elkapta a pillantását, Ginnyre nézett. – Nem is gondoltam volna, hogy Potter olyan kifinomult építészeti érzékkel rendelkezik, hogy egymaga képes emeletekkel megtoldani az otthonukat.

A vörös hajú nő láthatóan nem vette fel a kesztyűt, ő általában sosem reagált Piton gúnyolódásaira. Ezt a tulajdonságát Harry, Ron és Hermione mindig is irigyelték.

- Harry sok mindenbe beletanult a kedvemért. És ahogy hallom, Hermione is megtette ezt magáért. Kezdetnek nem is olyan rossz – somolygott. Nyilvánvalóan nem akarta észrevenni, hogy barátnője legszívesebben helyben elsüllyedt volna, akár a pokol legmélyebb bugyraiba is, csakhogy menekülhessen a helyzetből. Tovább ütötte a vasat. – Ne aggódjon, nem azt mondom, hogy kezdjen el babacipőket horgolni, de itt maradhatna Hermionéval csütörtökön, amikor jön a gyógyítója kivizsgálásra. Én sajnos nem érek rá…

- Nem is mondtad, hogy nem érsz rá! – kapta fel a fejét elhűlve Hermione.

- Nem mondtam? – kérdezte tetetett meglepettséggel. – Ne haragudj, akkor most mondom. Percy és a felesége, Audrey rám bízták a kis Mollyt. Most megyek is, viszlát, szia Hermione!

- Köszönöm a tanácsadást, Mrs Potter – morogta Perselus, tekintete azonban nem árulkodott valódi dühről.

- Kikísérlek a kapuig – ragadta meg Hermione ellentmondást nem tűrően a karjánál fogva Ginnyt, amikor pedig hallótávolságon kívül kerültek, bosszúsan suttogni kezdett. – Mi ez a rossz szöveg arról, hogy nem érsz rá? És miért játszol kerítőt? Ginny, hogy magyarázzam meg neked, hogy nem vagyok kíváncsi sem Pitonra, sem McLaggenre, sem magára, a megtestesült adoniszra. Majd ha gyereket vársz, rájössz, hogy ilyenkor a legkevésbé sem vágyik az ember pasikra.

- Majd fogsz. Olvastam ám egyet, s mást, te pedig barátnőm, már a második szakaszban jársz. Csak idő kérdése, és ölni tudnál majd néhány gondoskodó pillanatért. Ráadásul nem is kell olyan messze menned – sandított Hermione háta mögé, majd szeretetteljesen megölelte barátnőjét, és a hoppanálási területhez sétált.

- Üzenem Harrynek, hogy szerintem mindkettőtöknek elment az esze – kiáltott a távozó Ginny után.

- Nem újdonság, felesleges világgá kürtölnie – szólalt meg a háta mögött Piton. Hermione összerezzent, és némán fohászkodott, hogy a férfi ne térjen rá a nyilvánvalóan kínos témára. Könyörgése hatástalannak bizonyult. – A maga szájából viszont különösen hangzik. Szabad tudnom, mi váltotta ki önből ezt a meglehetősen torz károgást, melyet az előbbiekben prezentált a szomszédságnak, és a közeli erdő riadt lakóinak?

- Ginny a fejébe vette, hogy kezdjek el… találkozgatni. Emberekkel. Férfiakkal. Ami azt illeti, konkrétan Cormac McLaggennel – húzta el a száját. Féligazság, megteszi. Perselus hasonlóképp reagált. – Nevetséges. Az amúgy is zavaros életembe már csak egy férfi hiányozna. Hát köszönöm szépen, abból nem kérek. Van elég bajom enélkül is.

- Segítségre van szüksége? – Egy hosszú pillanatig Perselus nem akarta elhinni, hogy ő segítő kezet ajánl Hermione Grangernek, aztán gyorsan elhessegette a gondolatot. Az utóbbi hetekben már úgy egyébként sem viselkedett teljesen normálisan.

- Nem, dehogyis, nem úgy értettem! – mentegetőzött Hermione. Ahogy a kertkapunak támaszkodott, a férfi pillantása akaratlanul is lejjebb vándorolt. Granger átkozott terhességének – hiába próbálta az ellenkezőjét bebeszélni magának – szemmel látható előnyei voltak. A lánynak persze ez fel sem tűnt; Perselus alig akarta elhinni, hogy lakótársa ennyire nincs tudatában nyilvánvaló vált nőiességének, ami ráadásul egyre jobban kibontakozik… – Szóval ne törődjön azzal, amit Ginny mondott a holnapi vizsgálatról…

- Nem is szólt nekem róla. – Perselus kényszerítette magát, hogy a lány szemébe nézzen. – Ki a gyógyítója?

- Mert én is csak néhány napja tudtam meg, Krugenor gyógyító bagolyban tudatta, hogy szükségesnek lát egy ilyenkor szokásos rutinvizsgálatot. Jó viszonyban volt Mr Malfoyjal és az egész családdal – magyarázta. – Azt is írta, hogy Mr Malfoy még a halála előtt előre megbízta azzal, hogy kísérje végig a terhességemet. Nyilván másban nem bízott.

Perselus bólintott, és közben azon gondolkozott, milyen különös, hogy Hermione nem a keresztnevén szólítja a férfit, akinek a gyermekét a szíve alatt hordja. Habár, az évek során történtek függvényében maga Piton sem volt biztos benne, hogy Lucius Malfoyt valaha is barátjának nevezhette.

Otthon, már az előszobába lépve megcsapta az orrát az illat. _Otthon_. Micsoda szentimentalizmus! Perselus legszívesebben a földbe döngölte volna saját magát. Még a szülőházát sem nevezte soha otthonnak, ezt pedig néhány hónap után annak titulálja? A kezdődő elmebaj sokadik, szemmel látható jele ez, ebben biztos volt. A konyhából ételszag áradt. Nem vágta mellbe, mint például az odaégett hús bűze, vagy a kifutott tejé. Nem, ez teljesen más volt, mintha vékony, elegáns csíkban szivárogna az előszoba felé, hívogatóan. Perselus szinte látta, ahogy az illat csalogatóan begörbíti az ujját, hogy ő kövesse. Nem bódult el, _nem ettől bódult el_. Hát persze, hogy otthonnak nevezte, hiszen valóban olyan volt, mint egy igazi lakhely. A nappaliból fény áradt, és amikor belépett oda, melegség járta át a szívét. Olyasfajta melegség, melyet még sosem érzett. Azelőtt sem, hogy évekkel ezelőtt minden effélét megtagadott volna magától. De miért is tette? Ott, a nappaliban jött rá, hogy ezt nem tudná pontosan megindokolni. Talán…

- Hát máris hazajött? – _Hermione_. Régen miért nem vette észre, mennyire magával ragadó a mosolya? Ha hamarabb feltűnik neki, akkor talán… Nem, nyilván semmi nem történt volna. Akkor túl fiatal volt. Most pedig túlságosan terhes.

- Számos tényező gátolt abban, hogy nyugodtan végezzem a munkám, ezért hazahoztam – mutatta fel a kezében levő pergamenköteget, majd a lány vállán át a konyha felé pillantott, és lassan megszólalt. – Ígéretes illatok.

- Örülök, hogy így gondolja – csillant fel Hermione szeme. – Új recept, majd meglátja.

- Boldogul?

- Egy magamfajta kezdő sosem lehet teljesen biztos a dolgában, de kézben tartom a helyzetet. Ne aggódjon, menjen csak dolgozni, Piton professzor. Úgyis meglepetésnek szántam – javasolta a lány. Életében sokadszorra, Perselus legszívesebben tűzre dobta volna a dolgozatokat, de most nem csak a diákok katasztrofális és fárasztó teljesítménye miatt. És bár ott azért még köszönte szépen, nem tartott, hogy parancsolnia kelljen önmagának, sietősen távozott emeleti szobájába.

Hermione elégedett volt. Nem boldog, elégedett. Az élet, melybe szinte beleparancsolták, sokkalta kellemesebb volt, mint amire számított. Persze, ha egy évvel azelőtt bárki előrevetíti neki a jövőjét, melynek először Lucius Malfoy, később pedig Perselus Piton az elengedhetetlen résztvevője, valószínűleg nemes egyszerűséggel kirohant volna a világból. Vagy még annál is tovább. Így azonban – túlélve egy katasztrofális álházasságot, Lucius végrendeletét és terhessége első öt hónapját – úgy gondolta, igazán nem lehet oka panaszra. Roxmortsban élt, mégis távol a nyüzsgéstől. A faluban már jól ismerték, az emberek kedvelték, vagy legalábbis rokonszenveztek vele. Ott élhetett, ahol mindig is akart: közel a Roxforthoz, az életének meghatározó éveit jelentő kastélyhoz. A szüleivel naponta váltott levelet, Harryéknél is sokat vendégeskedett, Ronékkal is kapcsolatban maradt. Ráadásul még Perselus Piton sem volt bökkenő. Tulajdonképpen élvezte a vele töltött időt, de Ginny unszolására sem volt képes férfiként tekinteni rá. A tanára volt, az egykori bájitaltan professzora. Ennél szabálytalanabb helyzetet nem is tudott volna kitalálni. Márpedig hiába végezte el évekkel azelőtt az iskolát, a szemléletmódja nem változott, a szabály, az szabály maradt.

Ha hallotta volna a gondolatait, Perselus minden bizonnyal ugyanezt kívánta volna magának. De képtelen volt rá. Úgy érezte magát, mint valami embertelen kísérlet alanya. Ha nem a saját bőrén tapasztalja, el sem tudta volna képzelni, hogy mindez lehetséges. Húsz éven át meghatározott rend szerint élt, magányosan, mégis elégedetten. Nem kívánt maga mellé társat a szó semmilyen értelmében sem. De Lucius elintézte. Pont ő, akinek annyit segített, akinek a fiát védte. Persze, Lucius sosem törődött mások érzelmeivel, Piton pedig meg volt győződve afelől, hogy végrendelete írásakor egyetlen dolog motiválta a férfit: szenvedést okozni Hermionénak. A sors furcsa fintora, hogy éppen az ellenkezője következett be. Ha Lucius látná, hogy Granger vidáman süt-főz a konyhában... minden bizonnyal forog a sírjában. Ő maga pedig egyre idiótábban viselkedik, ezt már Albus is megneszelte, ha pedig Hermione is rájön... nyilvánvalóan kinevetné. Nem, ő nem olyan. Talán megsajnálná. Lilynek ezt a tulajdonságát felfedezni vélte a lányban is; Hermione empatikus volt. Ő pedig egy vadbarom. Minél inkább próbálta elhessegetni magától a Grangerrel kapcsolatos gondolatait, annál inkább rátelepültek, és onnantól kezdve pedig... nem tudta figyelmen kívül hagyni őket. Szinte nosztalgikusan emlékezett vissza azokra az évekre, amikor Hermione létezésének gondolata nélkül élt, Albusnak kémkedett, és mindenfajta, nők iránt táplált érdeklődését rövid idő alatt csillapíthatta a Zsebpiszok közben lefolytatott liezonok során. Ez már akkor sem ment volna neki, ha a feje tetejére áll. Furcsa dolog a monogámia. Főleg akkor, ha a másik fél iránt táplál szimpátiája egyoldalú. Haragját a harmadéves griffendélesek dolgozatain töltötte ki, mindenbe belekötött, és összesen nyolc darab T-t és hat B-t osztott ki. Sovány vigasz, de ez egy rövid időre megnyugtatta.

Az április májusba fordult, a nyár pedig keservesen telt Hermione számára. A meleg kétszeresen rosszul hatott rá, napjai nagy részét a hűvös, elsötétített hálószobában töltötte, vagy a kertben, egy fa árnyékában.

A rászakadt szabadság nyomasztotta Perselust, az ideje egy részét pedig roxforti laborjában töltötte. Egy augusztus eleji délutánon mit sem sejtve lépett be a házába, első útja pedig a konyhába vezetett. Hűsítő italra vágyakozott, de a látvány leforrázta. Hermione. Folyton belé botlott, ez alkalommal éppen az asztalnál üldögélt. Alig volt rajta valami, Merlinre, borzalmas hőség volt! A lány pedig nem zavartatta magát. Felé biccentett, és közben pedig azon gondolkozott, vajon miért ennyire duzzadtak a lány ajkai. Igazán kívánatos, főleg, amikor koncentrálás közben kissé elnyílik... Magában eldöntötte, hogy soha többé nem megy haza sötétedés előtt.

- Meg sem kérdezi, hogy történt-e valami érdekes?

- Nem, mert ki nem állhatom, ha a számba adják a szavakat – morogta a férfi.

- Ez egyre jobban fáj – nyögte a lány.

- Rosszul van?

- Az a bizonyos érdekes dolog, amit az imént említettem. Minden jel arra mutat, hogy hamarosan szülni fogok – közölte teljes lelki nyugalommal. Perselus sejtette, hogy egyszer eljön ez a pillanat, hogy neki címezve elhangzik ez a mondat.

De minden olyan más volt. A gondolataiban sikítozást, rohangálást, riadalmat képzelt el. Itt pedig... Hermione csokoládés kekszet morzsolgat a konyhaasztalnál ülve, előtte egy bögre gőzölgő tea, és úgy közli mindezt, mintha a cseresznyefák terméseiről tartana tájékoztatást. Mindez teljesen összezavarta Perselust.

- A mindenségit, most hová vigyem?

- Sehová, itt maradok. Azután pedig célszerű lenne, ha hívná Krugenor gyógyítót és a feleségét. A címük… a címük fent van az íróasztalom legfelső fiókjában. Remélem, van itthon hop-por.

- Ugye tévedek, és nem úgy érti, hogy _itt_ akar megszülni? _Ebben_ a házban? Pillanatok alatt bevihetem a Szent Mungóba, semmi szükség arra, hogy itt…

- Ha tovább csevegünk, még választása sem lesz – szisszent fel a hirtelen jött fájástól Hermione, majd összeszorított szemmel hadarva folytatta. – Krugenor magángyógyító, a felesége pedig bába. Ez volt annak a kiállhatatlan Luciusnak a végakarata, hát legyen úgy. Hívná végre, vagy mindhármunkat bajba sodorva inkább maga akar asszisztálni?

Perselus szó nélkül sarkon fordult, és elhagyta a szobát. Hermione csak remélni merte, hogy a segítség hamar megérkezik. Abban a pillanatban szörnyen elveszettnek és magányosnak érezte magát. Hiába olvasott el tucatnyi könyvet, melyek részletesen leírták a rá váró órák megpróbáltatásait, életében először érezte úgy, hogy ezek az olvasmányok mit sem értek. Ez alkalommal nem lehetett terv szerint haladni, kiszámítani, becsülni, véghezvinni. Félt attól, ami rá várt, ezen pedig a Pitonra nem jellemző, kisebb pánikroham cseppet sem segített. Nehezen állt fel, éles fájdalom hasított a testébe, amíg pedig a férfi a kandallóhoz lépett, ő felsétált a szobájába.

Percekkel később Perselus lélekszakadva rohant fel a lépcsőn, Hermione még sosem látta ennyire feldúltnak. Úgy döntött, jobb, ha tartogatja az energiáját, ezért csak pillantásával kérdezett.

- Azonnal beviszem magát a Mungóba! – közölte. Hermione kérdő tekintetét látva folytatta. – A manót találtam csak otthon, a maga híres gyógyítója a feleségével együtt egy másik asszonynál van. Utasítottam a házimanót, hogy szóljon nekik, mire a vénember közölte, hogy egy órán belül megérkeznek.

- Nagyszerű – sóhajtott fel megkönnyebbülten a lány.

- Egy órán belül, Granger! – ismételte Piton olyan hangon, mintha egy gyengeelméjűnek magyarázna.

- Ez órákig eltarthat – magyarázta fáradtan. – Sőt, valószínűleg éjszakába nyúló munka lesz, ezért egy óra ide vagy oda… mit számít? Kérem – nézett Pitonra valóban rimánkodóan –, ne vigyen be a Mungóba. Semmi baj nem lesz, ha nem térünk el az eredeti tervtől. Egyébként pedig, most, hogy szemmel látható jelei vannak annak, hogy Lucius Malfoy fiát világra fogom hozni, talán nem helyénvaló grangereznie.

- Ha esetleg felgyorsulnának az események… Fogalmam sincs, mit kell ilyenkor csinálni…

- Majd segítek, de nem fog semmi váratlan történni. – Hermione remélte, hogy Perselus nem érzékeli, hogy kijelentéseivel önmagát is erőteljesen igyekszik nyugtatni. – Ha most megbocsájt, akkor átöltöznék.

A férfi bólintott, és közben olyan tehetetlenül állt ott, hogy a lány egy pillanatra megsajnálta.

- Piton professzor – köszörülte meg a torkát. – Át szeretnék öltözni. Megtenné, hogy addig kimegy a szobából?

- Minden további nélkül – vágta rá zavartan. Az ajtóban Hermione még utána szólt.

- Addig felhozna, kérem, egy nagy kancsó vizet? Tudja, ha szomjas lennék… és talán néhány törülköző sem ártana. A forró víz ráér később. Csak nem akarom, hogy a célegyenesben kelljen kapkodni – magyarázta. A férfi ismét bólintott, majd magára hagyta. Percekkel később, amikor visszatért, Hermione már egy hálóingben és köntösben sétálgatott derekát nyomogatva az ablak és az ágy közötti területen. Hálás pillantással köszönte meg a férfi fáradozásait.

- Mi a következő lépés? – kérdezte idegesen.

- Egyre jobban érzem úgy, mintha le akarna szakadni a derekam. Ginnyvel vettünk egy olajat, ami csillapítja a fájdalmat. Talán megmasszírozhatna – kockáztatta meg óvatosan. Piton szemében egyértelmű döbbenet csillant, ez nem kerülte el a figyelmét.

- Úgy véli, hogy ez feltétlenül szükséges? – nyögött fel.

- Miben másabb ez, mint formalinban tárolt békatetemeket szétlapítani? – markolta meg az ablakpárkányt, miközben várakozóan nézett Pitonra. Valójában maga sem tudta, mit várt, csak azt, hogy mit nem: Piton mintha elvesztette volna a lélekjelenlétét. Remélte, hogy téved.

- A békatetemekhez nem fűzött hét éves oktatói viszony – adta meg a választ. Ahogyan gyengéd érzelmeket sem tápláltam irántuk – fejezte be magában.

- Ez cáfolhatatlan – ismerte el a lány. – Viszont most az sem érdekelne, ha maga Peter Pettigrew nyúlna hozzám, amennyiben cserébe enyhül ez az átkozott fájdalom.

Perselus nagyon sóhajtott. Tudta, hogy el fog jönni ez a nap, de sosem gondolt rá igazán. Arra pedig végképp nem, hogy Granger rögtön belerántja őt a ceremóniamester szerepébe. Azt sem tudta, mit csináljon. Talán el kellene fogadnia a lány álláspontját, és mindet úgy csinálni, ahogy mondja. Hiszen Hermione precíz, és a saját elmondása szerint – szokás szerint – rengeteg könyvet olvasott a témában. Bizonyára ért hozzá. De Merlinre, az elmélet annyira más, mint a gyakorlat! Hiszen ez nem egy kiszámítható bájital vagy bűbáj, itt bármi megtörténhet. Mégiscsak az lenne a legjobb, ha szakértőkre bízná Grangert. A lány már szinte bosszantóan nyugodt volt, ez a kísérteties nyugalom pedig nyomasztóan telepedett a szobára. Akárcsak rá, Perselusra. A faliórára nézett. Krugenornak hamarosan meg kell érkeznie. Addig talán kihúzzák valahogy. De Merlinre, Grangert masszírozni? Nem, ez nem éppen a legmegfelelőbb pillanat arra, hogy önmagával viaskodjon. Ha őszinte akart lenni magával, valójában már az elején eldöntötte, hogyan is fog határozni.

- Hol van az olaj?

- A fürdőszobában. Baloldali szekrény legfelső polca, az ajtótól balra. Köszönöm – mosolyodott el.

A polcon kotorászva még utoljára megfordult a fejében az, hogy talán mégis a menekülés volna a legkézenfekvőbb opció, értesíteni Ginny Pottert, Jane Grangert vagy akárki mást erre a feladatra… Amikor visszatért a hálószobába, Hermione már lecsúsztatta a válláról a köntöst.

- Előre szólok, nem vagyok valami szép látvány – nevetett fel kínosan, miközben pálcájával egy lepedőnél vastagabb anyagot terített az ágyra, majd ráfeküdt. Perselusnak erről egészen más véleménye volt, de azt inkább megtartotta magának. Amikor leült mellé, a lány pedig felhúzta a vékony ruhaneműt annyira, hogy csak a legszükségesebbeket takarja, megkönnyebbülten vette észre, hogy a hálóing alatt Hermione visel alsóneműt.

- Nehezen fogadom el, hogy Féregfarkhoz hasonlított – jegyezte meg rosszallóan, miközben a lány bőrébe masszírozta a hűsítő olajat. Hermione értelmetlen szavakat mormogott, szeme csukva volt, arcára pedig halvány, de elégedett mosoly ült ki. A segítő kéz láthatóan jól esett neki, ahogyan Perselusnak is. A lány bőre bársonyos volt és meleg. Éppen ahogy azokban az átkozott álmokban képzelte. Percekig egyikük sem szólalt meg, a férfi pedig örült, hogy a lány csukott szemmel élvezi a fájdalom enyhülését, így ugyanis zavartalanul nézhette őt. Ahogyan barna haja szétterül a párnán, duzzadt ajkai mosolyra húzódnak, mellkasa meg-megemelkedik. Biztos volt abban, hogy ennél közelebb nem fog a lányhoz kerülni soha, ezért – félretéve az önzősége okozta bűntudatot – igyekezett kiélvezni a látványt. Meglepetésként érte Hermione feleszmélése, zavartan kapta el a tekintetét, és a szoba távoli sarkába meredt, reményei szerint teljesen kifejezéstelen arccal.

- Most már igazán elárulhatná, mi volt az érdek – somolygott. Perselus szemöldök ráncolva pillantott rá.

- Elment talán az esze? A szülő nők ezen tulajdonságáról eddig nem volt tudomásom. – Végre. A régi, gúnyos hangnem visszatért. Talán ez a Hermione mánia múlófélben van. Talán csak Granger átsugározta rá a terhességével járó stresszt, és amint világra hozza a gyermekét, belőle is kiszáll majd az a sok különös, kavargó érzés, ami veszélyesen hasonlít arra, mely néhány szépirodalmi regény férfi szereplőjét jellemezte.

- Nem ez az egyetlen – vágott vissza csipkelődve. A fájdalom kissé mintha enyhült volna. – Egyébként pedig ne próbáljon lapítani, természetesen a főzőleckékre gondolok. Miért ment bele annyira könnyen?

- Nem volt más dolgom.

- És? – nézett rá várakozóan.

- Rolanda és Sybill folytonos vitái a kvidiccsmeccseken történő halálesetek gyakoriságáról, Hagrid csámcsogása, valamint a balomon ülő Minerva tanácsai az életem jobbá tételéhez meglehetősen elvette a kedvemet az iskolai étkezésektől. Maga pedig, a Griffendél ház egykori tudálékosa, remek alapanyagnak tűnt ahhoz, hogy a jövőben itt fogyaszthassam el a vacsorámat.

- Gazember – mordult fel a lány, de nem tűnt haragosnak. – Ennyi erővel akár a lakosztályába is kérhette volna az ebédet és a vacsorát.

- Amint Albus megneszelte, rögtön ott termett volna abban a levakarhatatlan képkeretben. – Remélte, hogy meggyőzőek a magyarázatai. A fenének kell Grangernek folyton akadékoskodnia, rákérdezni, visszakérdezni.

- Miféle képkeret? Olyasmit kell elképzelni, mint a Grimmauld téren?

- Nagyjából. Az egyetlen előnye, hogy Albus nem üvöltözik egész álló nap.

- És a hátránya?

- Elég ebből, letelt az idő, indulunk a Mungóba – közölte szigorúan. – A maga Krugenor gyógyítója sehol, én pedig megmondtam, hogy ha nem érkezik meg…

- Még ne! – kiáltott fel a lány. Megpróbált felülni, de a fájdalom olyan erősen hasított belé, hogy erőtlenül hanyatlott vissza a párnára. – Könyörögve kérem, Piton professzor, ne vigyen el innen. Én…

- Kizárt dolog, hogy ebben a kérdésben magára hallgassak…

- Szülni fogok, a fenébe is! – ripakodott rá a férfira. Ehhez igazán minden erejére szüksége volt. – Nekem ugyanúgy ismeretlen a helyzet, mint magának, de én innen egy tapodtat sem mozdulok, ezt borítékolhatja. Krugenort ismerem, megbízom benne, ahogyan a feleségében is. Nem hozhat döntést helyettem, nem vihet idegenek közé, mert ha megteszi, esküszöm, az első dolgom lesz magán gyakorolni a saját kis átkát. _Sectumsempra_ a neve, igaz? Ennek függvényében két választási lehetősége van: itt marad velem, és többet nem emlegeti a Mungót, vagy kisétál ebből a szobából. Áu!

Az arca eltorzult a fájdalomtól, és Hermione megállapította magában, hogy vajúdás közben, felfokozott állapotában fenyegetően hadonászni a kezével nem éppen a legjobb megoldás.  
>Perselus ellenben nem szólt semmit, az éjjeliszekrényen álló olajért nyúlt, és úgy folytatta, amit elkezdett, mintha az előbbi szóváltás meg sem történt volna.<p>

- Mivel az elkövetkezendő órákban ebben a meglehetősen hihetetlen élethelyzetben leszünk, megfontolhatná, hogy mostantól a keresztnevemen szólítson – jegyezte meg. – A professzor megszólítással ennek a helyzetnek még a gondolatát is igencsak etikátlannak tartom.

Fel sem nézett a munkájából, Hermione mégis legszívesebben egy hálás öleléssel jutalmazta volna. Az, hogy nem vágott vissza, a férfi makacs természetéből eredendően hatalmas teljesítmény volt, a lány pedig azokban az órákban igazán nagyra értékelte ezt.

- Köszönöm… Perselus. – Nem értette, miért pirult el és sütötte le zavartan a szemét, amikor kimondta a férfi nevét. – És azt is, hogy itt van, pedig tudom, lenne ezerszer jobb dolga ennél. Ahogyan akkor is volt, mikor mindenféle mondvacsinált indokkal udvariasan elhitette velem, hogy nem sajnálatból tér haza minden nap tanítás után.

- Én…

- Nem, szükségtelen magyarázkodnia. Vagyis magyarázkodnod – helyesbített. Különös érzés volt így beszélnie egykori professzorával, főleg, mert miután kimondta, jött rá, hogy magában, minden szándékosság nélkül már régóta a keresztnevén hívja a férfit. – Kedves öntől, hogy…

- Befejezné végre? Annyit fecseg feleslegesen, mint két ember együttvéve – csattant fel türelmét vesztve a férfi, miközben pálcájával benedvesített egy törülközőt, és alaposan megtisztította olajos kezeit. – Maga az őrületbe kerget, mindig mindent jobban akar tudni, és a legrosszabb tulajdonsága, hogy emiatt végig sem hallgat. Ha megtette volna, talán burkoltabban közöltem volna önnel, de így nincs más választásom, ugyanis pillanatok alatt képes teljesen felbőszíteni. Élveztem a magával töltött időt, ezt pedig vagy elfogadja, vagy nem. Azt azonban már rég tudhatná, hogy nem szokásom feleslegesen bók... dicséreteket osztogatni.

- Álljon meg a menet! – emelte fel a kezét hitetlenkedve a lány. – Szóval Perselus Piton, az egykori tanárom, aki legalább száz pontot vont le tőlem az évek alatt puszta utálatból, élvezi a velem töltött időt. Ez egyszerűen hihe…úúúú!

- El ne ájuljon a meglepettségtől – ironizált a férfi, de amikor Hermione a keze után kapott és megszorította, nem húzódott el. – Soha nem utáltam magát.

- Akkor?

- Idegesített.

- És most?

A pillanatot szapora kopogtatás szakította félbe.

- Megjött a felmentő sereg... ön pedig felszabadult – szólalt meg akadozva. A fájdalmai láthatóan egyre csak nőttek, ő maga pedig nem értette, hogy ekkora kínok között hogy képes arra gondolni, mennyire sajnálja a segítség ilyen – véleménye szerint – korai érkezését. Egyszerre engedték el egymás kezét, a férfi pedig lesietett, hogy beinvitálja a gyógyítót.

- Hogy vagyunk, Mrs Malfoy? – kérdezte köszönés helyett Krugenor. Kezéből nem hiányzott a hatalmas táska, jobb oldaláról pedig a felesége. Az ajtó becsukódott, Perselus diszkréten távol maradt a helyiségtől.

- Azt hiszem, elkezdődtek az igazi fájások – magyarázta összeszorított foggal. – Mikor fog beindulni a szülés?

- Ó, ne aggódjon, kedvesem, ezt egy pillanat alatt megállapíthatjuk – mosolygott jóindulatúan a bába, amíg pedig férje a fürdőszobába ment kezet mosni, megvizsgálta. – Nos, Hermione, magának még nagyon sok ideje van. Éppen az elején járunk.

- Tessék? De hát piszkosul fáj – bizonygatta kétségbeesetten.

- Ezt nem kétlem – bólogatott bosszantó nyugalommal az idős asszony, majd férje táskájában kezdett kotorászni. – Adok egy főzetet, ami időszakosan csillapítja a fájdalmat. Averill, hol a fájdalomcsillapító? Áh, meg is van. Egyelőre szükségtelen a legerősebbet alkalmazni, nem gondolod, drágám?

- Igen, megteszi a gyengébb fajta is – helyeselt az idős úr, miközben átvette feleségétől a fiolát, a fény felé emelte, majd az éjjeliszekrényen álló pohárba csepegtetett belőle, vizet öntött rá, és a lány felé nyújtotta. – Ezt igya meg! Percek alatt kifejti a hatását.

Hermione úgy kapott a pohár után, mintha legalábbis az élete múlna rajta. Végre enyhülés! Már csak percek kérdése, és a fájdalom csökkenni fog.

- Mrs Krugenor?

- Szólítson csak Marthának kedvesem. Úgy kényelmesebb.

- Rendben, szóval Martha. Hogy értette azt, hogy az elején járunk? Mennyi időnek kell eltelnie még, hogy meghalljam, amikor a gyermekem először felsír?

- Nem szeretek feltételezésekbe bocsátkozni. A szülés, csakúgy, mint maga a természet, kiszámíthatatlan – válaszolta megfontoltan az asszony. A férje bólogatott.

- De mégis – próbálkozott tovább a lány, és a faliórára pillantott. – Most majdnem négy óra van, tehát van rá esély, hogy még a mai napon megszületik a baba? Vagy esetleg éjfél után, egy vagy két óra körül?

- Elképzelhető – bólintott Krugenor.

- Ahogyan az is, hogy a gyermek napfelkelte előtt nem jön világra – tette hozzá Martha. Amikor meglátta Hermione arckifejezését, összecsapta a kezét. – Felesleges ezen törnie a fejét, kedvesem. A legjobb az lesz, ha ezeket a nehéz órákat úgy tölti el, ahogy magának a legkényelmesebb. Mindenekelőtt főzök magának egy nyugtató teát, ha nem bánja, hogy egy kis időre birtokba veszem a konyháját.

Hermione válaszolni sem tudott, a következő fájás olyan erősen tört rá, mint eddig soha. Csukott szemmel nem látta, de hallotta a szobában lejátszódó jelenetet. Az ajtó megnyikordult, Marha nyilvánvalóan kinyitotta, és akkor Hermione meghallotta Piton zavart magyarázkodását.

- Tudni szerettem volna, hogy minden… rendben van-e – pillantott be a helyiségbe az asszony válla fölött.

- Nem, semmi nincs rendben – kiabálta Hermione. – A fájdalomcsillapító, amit adtak, semmit nem ér, a fájások nemhogy csökkentek volna, hanem csak jobban erősödtek.

- Mrs Malfoy, ha most azonnal megkapja az erősebbet, akkor mire eljutunk a szülésig, az már hatástalan lesz – magyarázta türelmesen a gyógyító.

- Én… egy… átkozott Malfoy vagyok – dühöngött. – A néhai férjem kifizette magát, nem? Akkor itt az ideje, hogy a kedvemre tegyen. Maguknak férfiaknak fogalmuk sincs arról, milyen az igazi fájdalom. Azzal a röhejes pápaszemmel a fejemen én is boldogan okoskodnék, de esküszöm, ha nem teszi meg az egyetlen kérést, melyet életem során magához intézek, akkor magára borítom ezt a hordó méretű táskát. Fogadjunk… fogadjunk, hogy tele van mindenféle… felesleges… kacattal – fejezte be elhaló hangon. Rájött, hogy ha nem tartja magában a véleményét, könnyebb elviselnie a fájásokat is.

- Látod, drágám, én már évek óta mondogatom, hogy a szemüveged a legnagyobb jóindulattal is csak ódivatúnak nevezhető. Talán egy ilyen csinos és őszinte fiatal hölgynek végre elhiszed – nevetett fel Martha.

- Nézze el neki… – szólt közbe Perselus, Krugenor azonban félbeszakította, és bizalmasan a férfihoz lépett.

- Ugyan, ne magyarázkodjon, erre semmi szükség. Több évtizedes tapasztalatom van, rengeteg szülni készülő asszonnyal találkoztam már, és már megtanultam: a kismama lehet rideg, aranyvérű család tagja vagy egyszerű háziasszony, fiatal vagy idősebb, a gyermekáldás pillanataiban mind ugyanúgy viselkednek.

- Mit sutyorognak? – ripakodott a két férfira. Az, hogy felemelkedni is alig tudott, nem tette kevésbé ijesztővé.

- Végül is, a kismamának joga van az önálló döntéshez…

- Hermione – emelte fel a kezét Perselus, félbeszakítva ezzel a gyógyítót. Közelebb sétált a lányhoz. – Lehet, hogy fogalmam sincs a fájdalomról, amit átél, a bájitalokhoz azonban konyítok. Ami azt illeti, tökéletesen tisztában vagyok a hatásaikkal. Ha most rögtön magához veszi az erősebbet, pokoli kínokat fog átélni a nehezebb pillanatokban. Javítson ki, ha tévedek – nézett Marthára. Az asszony egyetértően bólogatott.

- Négy gyermeket hoztam világra, az elsőnél pedig én is meggondolatlan voltam, akárcsak most maga. Higgyen nekem, jobb lesz, ha az előírásokat követi, tudom, mit beszélek. Mr Piton nyilvánvalóan szívesen eltereli a figyelmét a fájdalmakról – nézett Perselusra.

- Elterelni? Akkor sem vonhatná el a figyelmemet, ha a szoba közepén táncra perdülne.

- Nagy kár, pedig már készültem felkérni magát – morogta gúnyosan a férfi. – Oda a varázs.

- Mit szeret csinálni, Hermione? Egy kis zene megnyugtatná?

- Semmitől nem lennék idegesebb. Sétálni szeretek, amit… amit most nem tehetek meg. Főzni… üzletekben nézelődni… a szeretteimmel lenni… pihenni… a munkámat is szeretem, auror vagyok… Igen, azt hiszem, boldoggá tenne, ha péppé átkozhatnék néhány sötét varázslót – ironizált. – De ezek közül láthatóan egyik tevékenységet sincs alkalmam művelni. Marad a szenvedés, és a…

- Olvasni – szólt közbe Perselus.

- Tökéletes – döntötte el Martha.

- Ó, valóban – sziszegte a lány. Végre eljött a fájások közti szünet, ő pedig képes volt összefüggő mondatot alkotni. – Azt leszámítva, hogy alig látok a fájdalomtól, felüdülés lesz a görögdinnye méretű hasamon egyensúlyozni egy könyvet és olvasni.

- Felolvasom.

- Tessék? – nézett csodálkozva Pitonra.

- Bármit felolvasok magának, ha arra az időre kibújik az újonnan felvett fúria szerepéből. Úgy visít, hogy a szomszédok azt fogják hinni, disznóölést hajtunk végre. Nem is értem, hogyan tudta ezt az énjét hónapokig leplezni előlem.

Ahelyett, hogy bólogatva fogadta volna a Pitonhoz képest nagyvonalú ajánlatot, dühösen felhorkant.

- Szóval egy disznóhoz merészelt hasonlítani, maga átkozott gazember! Ahhoz képest igazán jól kijöttünk egymással. Akkor maga mi is? Ne, ne válaszoljon, majd megteszem én!

- Gazember, Granger, az imént már közölte – válaszolta nyugodtan a férfi. Hidegvérével akaratán kívül még jobban felbosszantotta a lányt, akin a következő fájás ismét felülkerekedett, így Perselus csak foszlányokat értett a lány szitokzáporából.

- Igazam volt… Ginny most már láthatja…megmondom neki... még hogy egy ilyen emberrel… kezdjek… mint maga… a gyomrom is felfordul… a gondolatra… modortalan… még McLaggen is jobb… Malfoy is…

- Ne vegye a szívére – lépett Perselushoz Martha. – Ez a viselkedés teljesen természetes, néhányan így reagálnak a fájdalmakra. Valószínűleg félrebeszél. Én cifrábbakat is mondtam az én Averillemnek. Igaz, drágám?

Perselust a legkevésbé sem kötötte le a két idegen családi élete, és érdektelenségét nem is igyekezett leplezni, elhúzódott az asszonytól. Gyűlölte, ha besétálnak az aurájába. Egyre csak a lány előbbi szavai jártak a fejében. Ginny Potter őt javasolta volna Hermionénak? Aztán hirtelen Martha szavai visszhangoztak a fejében: _Valószínűleg félrebeszél_.

- Mi a kedvenc könyve?

- Gyanítom, hogy nem a _Csendes szülés kezdőknek_ – morogta Perselus ügyelve arra, hogy Hermione ne hallja meg.

- _A Roxfort... története_.

Rendes esetben Perselus felhorkant volna, de tettei rég túllépték már az ésszerűség határait. A vajúdás rá is frusztrálóan hatott, bosszantotta a lány, és sajnálta is egyben. Nem akarta, hogy fájjon neki. A könyvespolchoz sétált, hosszú ujjait pedig végighúzta a könyvek gerincén, megállapodva a legvastagabb műnél. A karosszéket az ágyhoz húzta, és olvasni kezdett:

- A Roxfort Boszorkány-és Varázslóképző Szakiskolát tíz-tizenegyedik század fordulóján alapította a kor négy legnagyobb mágusa, Griffendél Godrik, Hugrabug Helga, Hollóháti Hedvig és Mardekár Malazár. Az alapítók mind négy különböző tudományágban jeleskedtek…

- Ugorjon előre Griffendél és Mardekár nézeteltéréséhez. Az a kedvenc részem. – Hermione nem mondta ki, de hangja egyértelműen kérlelő volt, arcvonásai a fájdalmakat leszámítva mintha lágyabbá váltak volna.

- Éppen aktuális – morogta a férfi, de nem ellenkezett, a kívánt részhez lapozott. – Az előzőekben említett legendás együttműködés zavartalan volt egészen az ezerhúszas években bekövetkezett mugli üldözésekig. Malazár ezt egyfajta jelnek tulajdonította, gondolkodás nélkül közölte álláspontját a kialakult helyzetről: szorgalmazta, hogy a továbbiakban csakis aranyvérű, varázslócsaládokból származó gyermekek tanulhassanak mágiát. A felvetése…

A következő fájásnál Hermione gondolkodás nélkül megragadta a legközelebbi kapaszkodót: Perselus kezét. Rendkívül hálás volt a férfinak, amiért az egyetlen gúnyos szóval vagy pillantással sem jutalmazta; úgy olvasott tovább, mintha mi sem történt volna, és még csak fel sem szisszent, amikor az erőlködéstől elfehéredett ujjak kétségbeesetten szorították. A lánynak el kellett ismernie, hogy a Krugenor házaspárnak igaza volt. A felolvasás jót tett neki, és elterelte a figyelmét. Hiába tudta kívülről az ezerszer olvasott mondatokat, hiába törtek rá egyre erősebb és gyakoribb görcsök, tökéletesen bele tudta képzelni magát a történetbe. Megnyugtató volt maga előtt látnia az annyiszor elképzelt világot. Ki sem kellett mondania, Perselus mégis tudta, hogy az őrületbe kergetné azzal, ha a percenként a hogyléte felől érdeklődne. Azzal, hogy nem szólt hozzá, elérte, hogy elterelje a lány figyelmét. Kezdetben Hermione folyamatosan az órát nézte, azonban hamar rájött, hogy így háromszor lassabban telik az idő, mint amikor nem figyeli az idő múlását. Perselus pedig rendületlenül olvasott fel neki, másra pedig nem is akart összpontosítani. Martha a konyhában töltötte az időt, Krugenor pedig a szoba sarkában egy széken foglalt helyet, bizonyos időközönként pedig egy sztetoszkóppal a lányhoz sétált, ellenőrzött valamit, majd hümmögve visszatért a helyére. Perselus éppen a szerző egyik tanulmányánál tartott, mely részletesen kitért a Mardekár elűzését követő néhány évtizedre, amikor a fújtatástól és nyögdécseléstől eltérően Hermione velőtrázó kiáltást hallatott. A gyógyító rögtön az ágyhoz sietett, és pillanatokkal később Martha is a szobában termett. A fájdalom erősebb és intenzívebb volt minden eddig tapasztaltnál, Hermione pedig biztos volt benne, hogy vajúdása egy teljesen új szakaszba lépett. Az órára nézve pedig – éjfél múlt – úgy érezte, ennek már itt az ideje.

Míg Martha vizsgálta, Perselus tartózkodóan az ablakhoz húzódott, gondosan kerülve, hogy az ágyon fekvő Hermionéra nézzen.

- Elékeztünk a kitolási szakaszhoz – közölte kedélyesen Martha. – Hamarosan megszületik a gyermeke, Hermione.

- Értesítsem a szüleit? – ajánlotta fel zavartan Piton. Hermione megrázta a fejét.

- Én… ne... most ne hagyjon itt, kérem! Nagyon félek – vallotta be kétségbeesetten.

- Éppen ezért...

- Maga nyugtat meg. – A mondat, bár Perselusnak fogalma sem volt, hogy Hermione valóban így gondolja-e, vagy csak a félelem és fájdalom mondatja vele, mindent eldöntött. Ösztönösen közelebb lépett, végül az ágy szélén Hermione feje közelében foglalt helyet. A lány gondolkodás nélkül megragadta a kezét. Az események hatására Perselust mérhetetlen gyengédség fogta el, vigyázni akart a lányra, elérni, hogy a legkevesebb szenvedést élje át.

Mindez azonban egyáltalán nem volt olyan egyszerű, mint ahogy az a bába szájából hangzott. Hermione iszonyatos fájdalmat érzett, ami akkor is csak a felére redukálódott, miután megkapta az erősebb fájdalomcsillapítót. Végtelenül hosszú, óráknak tűnő percek következtek, Hermione pedig lélegzett, nyomott és tolt, ahogy és amikor azt Krugenor és Martha jónak látták.

Perselus szemébe nézett, szüksége volt az ismerős arcra, a támogatást pedig megkapta.

- Már kint van a feje – biztatta Krugenor, és Hermione érezte, hogy ez a szülés legnehezebb pillanata. A farokcsontjára erős fájdalom nehezedett, ő pedig tudta, most kell igazán beleadnia mindent.

- Menni fog – hallotta meg Piton megnyugtató mormogását. Egy pillanatra úgy érezte, az életében átélt összes addigi fájdalom most hág a tetőpontjára, aztán meghallotta azt a semmihez sem fogható, nem evilági hangot.

- Ez bizony egy kisfiú. Gratulálok, anyuka – mosolygott Martha, Hermione hasára tette a picit, és akkor végre Hermione a fiára pillanthatott, a csöppségre, akivel annyit küzdöttek, hogy végre lássák egymást. A kicsi le sem tagadhatta volna a származását: Tejföl szőke, pihés haj tapadt a ráncos fejére, a szeme pedig ugyanolyan kékesszürke volt, mint Luciusé. Hermione azonban egy csepp ridegséget sem látott benne. Soha nem gondolta volna, hogy ennyire szerethet valakit, egy ártatlan kis lényt, aki rá van utalva, aki függ tőle, és akinek máris a lehető legjobbat akarta egész életére, kerül, amibe kerül. Valóságos csoda volt, nehezen adta át Marthának fürdetésre.

Míg vissza nem kapta gyermekét, csak csukott szemmel pihegett, aztán érezte, ahogy valaki kisimítja a tincseket verejtékes homlokából. Ismerte azt a kezet, az elmúlt órákban egy életre megjegyezte a tapintását. Hálásan mosolygott fel Perselusra, aki a szülés végeztével ismét visszavette a tartózkodás álarcát.

- Itt van a trónörökös. Gyönyörű gyerek – adta át Martha a pólyába bugyolált kisfiút. – Most néhány percre magára hagyjuk a babával, utána pedig elmagyarázom a főbb tudnivalókat.

A lány bólintott, egyre csak a kisfiút nézte. Fel sem kellett néznie ahhoz, hogy feltegye a kérdést.

- Perselus...Hová megy?

- Ezek most a maga pillanatai.

- És a magáé is. Hacsak nem érzi kellemetlennek – tette hozzá sietve. – Az elmúlt órákban közelebb éreztem magamhoz, mint bárki mást az életben. Furcsa, nem? Most pedig felhőtlenül boldog vagyok, és szeretném megosztani magával az örömömet. Nem akarja átvenni?

- Én... – Piton úgy nézett a kis csomagra, mintha mérges kígyókkal teli dobozt nyújtanának felé.

- Ne féljen, fogja csak meg – biztatta a lány.

- Nem vagyok biztos benne, hogy jól tartanám...

- Csak hajlítsa be a kezét, és... várjon, segítek... hajoljon le egy kicsit jobban, mert még eléggé fáj... így. Ne vágjon már ilyen riadt arcot, ő csak egy kisbaba – nevette el magát.

Egy kisbaba. Fiú. Hermione kisfia.

Gondolatai között felsejlett egy régi emlékkép egy nyári délutánról. _Lily fia megszületett..._

Nem, ez most egészen más. És amikor belenézett az ártatlan, világos szemekbe, tudta, kedvelni fogja a fiút. Óvni, mint egykor Dracót. Ha halála előtt volt még benne emberség, Lucius is így akarta volna.

- Szép, igaz? – nézett fel rá meghatottan Hermione. Most, hogy látta a gyermeke arcát, biztos volt benne, hogy ezerszer ennyi fájdalmat is képes lenne elviselni érte.

- Valóban. Szép.

- Azt hiszem, nem igazán hasonlít rám.

- Első pillantásra talán nem – mormogta a férfi, miközben a lány mellé ült, le sem véve a tekintetét a karjában tartott gyermekről. – Azonban a szája... a szeme csillogása... azt hiszem, a Roxfort tizenegy év múlva egy újabb okostojással bővül majd.

Hermione elnevette magát, és a férfi is elmosolyodott. A babát nézték, aztán egymást. Hermione a férfi karjához simult. Már egymást figyelték. Később maga Hermione sem tudta megmagyarázni, miféle hatás váltotta ki belőle a tetteit. Talán a szülés utáni kimerült, mégis felfokozott állapot, talán az a különös, sosem látott fény Perselus tekintetében, esetleg mindhárom, vagy egyik sem... Egyre közelebb és közelebb húzódott a férfihoz, arcuk már majdnem egy magasságban volt.

Aztán a baba felsírt, ők pedig egyszerre távolodtak el egymástól.

- Gondolkozott már a nevén? – kérdezte torkát köszörülve a férfi.

- Azt hiszem, Matthew lesz a neve, mint az apai nagyapámnak. Matthew Malfoy – ízlelgette a nevet.

Az első néhány nap ismerkedéssel telt, a roxmortsi lak pedig valóságos átjáróházzá változott. A látogatók – melyek Hermione legközelebbi barátai közül kerültek ki – egymásnak adták a kilincset, és sorra hozták az ajándékokat. Molly és Arthur Weasley rugdalózóval, Harry és Ginny gyerekkönyvekkel, Ron és Luna, valamint a Granger házaspár pedig játékokkal kedveskedtek a jövevénynek. Hermione szülei valódi csodaként élték meg unokájuk születését, napjaik nagy részét pedig – Piton segítségével – az újdonsült anyukánál kezdték, és fejezték be.

Perselus eleinte nem tudott mit kezdeni a rendkívüli helyzettel. Megszokta, hogy csak ketten vannak a házban Hermionéval, és csak néha toppan be egy, esetleg két vendég. Ezeknek az időknek láthatóan vége lett, bár egy hét elteltével már Hermionén is észrevette, hogy terhes neki a folytonos társaság, a vendégek hada.  
>Az "őrülete", ahogy magában nevezte a Grangerrel kapcsolatos gondolatait, nem tűnt el a szülés után sem, Perselus pedig egyre inkább érezte, hogy legnagyobb balsejtelme beigazolódni látszik: vágyott Hermionéra. Szívesen kisajátította volna magának, hogy csak ők hárman legyenek, esetleg még a Granger házaspár. De Pottert, Weasley-t, és két fiú idióta kérdéseit, megjegyzéseit szívesen kiiktatta volna az életéből.<p>

A kedd azon ritka napok egyike volt, amikor sem szülei, sem barátai nem jelezték, hogy jönnének. Kint szemerkélt az eső, ő pedig a babával az ölében a szüleitől kapott hintaszékben ült. A bútor, melyet apja kissé felújíttatott, mielőtt lányának adta, még anyjáé volt, ez a tudat pedig melegséggel töltötte el Hermionét.

Meghitt délután volt, nem szóltak egymáshoz, a lopva váltott pillantások mégis beszédesek voltak, habár ezt egyikük sem vallotta volna be a világért sem. Amikor kopogtattak, Hermione fájdalmasan felnyögött, és felállt.

- Nem muszáj beengednünk – kockáztatta meg Piton, leplezetlen rosszindulattal a hangjában.

- Talán fontos. Lehet, hogy Minerva az. Említette, hogy átnéz majd valamikor, nem?

A férfi kelletlenül bólintott.

- Átvenné a babát? Muszáj kinyújtóztatnom a tagjaimat.

Egy csiga lassúságával sétált a bejárati ajtóhoz, remélve, hogy mire odaér, a látogató megunja és távozik. Nem így történt.

- Szervusz.

- Te mit...

- Van egy ajánlatom a számodra. – Draco Malfoy hanyagul az ajtófélfának dőlt. A haja hosszabb lett, sápadt arca markánsabb. Hermione csak arra tudott gondolni, hogy a fiú mennyire hasonlít az apjára. Amikor pedig ugyanazok a rideg, szürke szemek néztek vissza rá, kirázta a hideg. Fogalma sem volt, miért, de valóban megrémült.


End file.
